


The Cis People Suck Club

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec), Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Discord RPs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel, Agender Character, FTM Dean Winchester, Group chat, Jokes About Suicide, MTF Sam Winchester, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gabriel, Other, Past Castiel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal language, Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: [babyinatrenchcoat]hello welcome to this chat[babyinatrenchcoat]there are two braincells between all four of us[ttttttt-trickster]but we are all fabulous[ttttttt-trickster]fabulously stupid[iwishiwasdead]bitch what[iwishiwasdead]there are one and a half brain cells[iwishiwasdead]and i have all of them[iwishiwasdead]and i loan them to you guys[imbatman]fabulously stupid is the title of my biopic[imbatman]that doubles as a porno[ttttttt-trickster]of course it does[babyinatrenchcoat]like you're one to talk Gabe[babyinatrenchcoat]"that doubles as a porno" is basically the title of your autobiography
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone & Everyone, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Discord RPs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550803
Comments: 57
Kudos: 64
Collections: ||My favorite fics||





	The Cis People Suck Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Why_do_you_want_to_know](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/gifts).



> *sighs heavily* So I tried really hard, guys. Seriously. I did. I just didn't have the brainpower to look at this anymore and AO3's gonna delete my draft in like two days so here you go. If it says like "blobsob" or "cutieblob" those are emojis. Look them up. I'm fucking sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_we traded closets_ ** **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasamoose]**

_Tuesday Dec 10 - 08:11_

**[imbatman]** hey little sis how goes it

 **[iwishiwasamoose]** stressfully  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** just broke up with Cas

 **[imbatman]** dude WHY

 **[iwishiwasamoose]** fdkdkfdkfd we're not good for each other  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** kinda realized we both have feelings for other people  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** we were just projecting them onto each other

 **[imbatman]** so you're not in love with them????

 **[iwishiwasamoose]** nope  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** and if you ask who I am in love with i wont tell you

 **[imbatman]** who are you in love with :wink:

_Tuesday Dec 10 - 11:32_

**[imbatman]** Sammi?

**_the cis people suck club_ ** **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasamoose]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster] {nickname: the ally friend}**

_Tuesday Dec 10 - 14:35_

**[iwishiwasamoose]** hi guys how's it going i'm dysphoric as hell and i want to die

 **[the ally friend]** anything we can do to help?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** do you need virtual hugs?

 **[iwishiwasamoose]** cas you're in the same room as me  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** they don't need to be virtual hugs  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** also yeah just give me some affirmations because people do not like trans ladies

 **[imbatman]** some bitches can fight me  
 **[imbatman]** you are literally the most beautiful girl i know  
 **[imbatman]** and i've banged some pretty gorgeous girls so that means smth

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean, tmi.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but true.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Sam, do we need to start throwing hands? Do we need a group attack?

 **[the ally friend]** fight fight fight fight fight.  
 **[the ally friend]** time to beat some bitches.  
 **[the ally friend]** btw who.... Definitely not because I need to know who to murder.

 **[iwishiwasamoose]** literally the best friends in the history of the world  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** just this dumbass ruby chick in most of my classes  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** she's a brilliant lawyer and debater but a horrible person

 **[imbatman]** SAM  
 **[imbatman]** YOU ARE MY BABY SISTER  
 **[imbatman]** I WILL FUCKING THROW DOWN FOR YOU  
 **[imbatman]** POINT ME AT THIS RUBY BITCH AND I WILL KILL HER

 **[iwishiwasamoose]** she's not that bad  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** she just called me a dude a bunch of times and made a lot of jokes about my 'chick dick' and called me 'he-she' and 'it'- yeah she really is that bad i take it back

 **[the ally friend]** of course we are the best.  
 **[the ally friend]** but also she _really_ is that bad, where can we find her?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** is it too dramatic if I completely seriously suggest murder?

 **[imbatman]** not at all

 **[iwishiwasamoose]** YES IT IS ENTIRELY TOO DRAMATIC  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** PLEASE NOBODY KILL ANYONE  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** I'M TOO POOR TO BAIL YOU OUT AND I DON'T NEED ANY MORE STRESS IN MY LIFE

 **[imbatman]** does anyone else hear something?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** not a word.

 **[the ally friend]** nope, not a peep.  
 **[the ally friend]** have you finally lost it and started hearing things?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** sooooooooooooooooooooooo  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** murder plans?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** anyone got any particular favorites?

_iwishiwasamoose has changed her name to iwishiwasdead_

**[iwishiwasdead]** goddammit guys  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** if you want to kill someone you can kill me

 **[imbatman]** no **  
[imbatman]** i have a whole list of ways to creatively kill people  
 **[imbatman]** WE'RE OFF TO KILL SOME TRANSPHOBES

 **[iwishiwasdead]** can i kill all of you?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i don't need this in my life, being a college student is hard enough  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** maybe y'all can just come hug me and tell me i'm awesome or whatever instead of murdering people on my behalf? affirmations, awesome. validation, awesome. MURDER? not so awesome

 **[imbatman]** but  
 **[imbatman]** Sammi  
 **[imbatman]** i just _love you so much_  
 **[imbatman]** like i said i will fucking throw down for you  
 **[imbatman]** nobody is allowed to say shit like that about my baby sister okay?????

 **[iwishiwasdead]** fine but can you just talk to her instead

 **[the ally friend]** I'll have you know, Sam, that we can be awesome and validate you while also murdering people.  
 **[the ally friend]** it is definitely not one or the other.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** we will definitely 'talk' to her.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** as long as 'talk' is code for ‘cut a bitch'.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay i'm going to pretend y'all are joking  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and i'm gonna go do my hw now

 **[imbatman]** yeah i ain't paying for your college so you can jack off

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah, you do that. Pretend we are joking if it makes you feel better.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** enjoy your hw.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm sure it will be _great_.

 **[the ally friend]** see you, we'll try not to murder anyone while you are gone.  
 **[the ally friend]** no promises tho  
 **[the ally friend]** depends if I'm busy or not.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** wow thanks babe you're inspiring SO MUCH CONFIDENCE rn  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** *Gabe

 **[imbatman]** GO AWAY SAMMI  
 **[imbatman]** SCHOOL IS MORE IMPORTANT  
 **[imbatman]** GO DO ALL THE COLLEGE THINGS FOR ME  
 **[imbatman]** LOVE YOU BAIIIIII

_**the AMAB self-hatred group** _ **  
Members:  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]**

_Wednesday Dec 11 - 04:13_

**[iwishiwasdead]** hey you know you're my best friend rigth?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** right*  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also yes?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what's up?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'm sorry I just feel rlly guilty  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i don't want shit to be awkward it's just...  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i don't want to lose you as a friend but  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** well okay so i have an issue

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** nothing will be awkward.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm your best friend, I won't let that change.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you can tell me.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I promise I won't judge or anything.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** OKAY SO I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR BROTHER

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ~~wait I have a brother?~~ {deleted}  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you have a crush on Gabriel?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Why?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** is it his awful jokes?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I DON'T KNOW AND IT'S REALLY DISTRESSING  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I USUALLY HAVE WAY BETTER TASTE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ESPECIALLY IN MEN  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** :blobsob: :blobsob: :blobsob: :blobsob: :blobsob:

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** wow, you're not pulling any punches right now are you?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Gabriel is still my sibling you know  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** anyway, what do you need my help with?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I just...  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** it's really annoying how much i like him and i would like to get over him   
**[iwishiwasdead]** cause I know he doesn't feel that way about me  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and like... that's why i broke up with you in the first place?????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i just want to not be madly in love with him so i don't have to get rejected  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** yknow again

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Just. Ask. Gabe.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** assuming you're going to get rejected isn't going to change anything.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what's the worst that could happen?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** HE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** COULD  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HATE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ME  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** FOREVER  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** for supposedly 'breaking your heart' for no reason  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** even tho ur not in love w/ me either  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and never want to talk to me again  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HE HAS WORSE PROTECTIVE-BIG-BROTHER INSTINCTS THAN DEAN DOES

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Sam.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Gabe won't hate you.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Gabe knows that I don't love you. Like that anyway.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I told Gabe that I was having doubts before I even told you.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** JUST. TELL. GABE.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** FDKJFLSKDFSD NO  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** sorry but  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** not ready for that shit  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** Gabriel's never even dated a girl in all the time i've known him  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and he's a cis dude so like i have no idea how to approach my gender with him  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like i love the shit out of him and he's a great ally but  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** sldkfjsldkjfdgs i'm scared

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Sam. No.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you know Gabriel.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** when has Gabe ever had a problem with your gender or found it at all weird.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** for all you know, Gabe could love the shit out of _you_.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** You. Just. Have. To. Ask.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm not going to  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** at least not for a while  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and that's the end of it thanks

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok, if you say so.

__

_**gayngels of the LORD** _ **  
Members:  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Wednesday Dec 11 - 06:08_

**[ttttttt-trickster]** wassup little bro?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** sounded like you wanted to talk

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Sam  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it's about Sam, not Sam wants to talk

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** oooooooo...okay??  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what about that tall drink of water?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wow I should not be saying shit like that about your exgf sorry Cassie

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** don't worry about it.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you know I never loved her romantically, we were both just projecting.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** anyway. You need to talk to her.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** preferably soon.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** _heavy dramatic sigh_  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** is this about what I think it's about?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** cause i'm not gonna tell her my feelings, she probs doesn't even feel that way  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it'd just make things awkward  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also sorry for lusting after her while you were dating, ik it's weird asf

 **[** **babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not even going to open that feelings can of worms  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** if you feel comfortable, you need to tell her your identity.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because I swear, if I have to message her while she misgenders you one more time, I'm going to bite through my tongue.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** oh  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** right that   
**[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah i can do that :fingerguns:

_**the hot ones** _ **  
Members:  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]**

_Wednesday Dec 11 - 7:00_

**[ttttttt-trickster]** hey Sammich can we talk?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah sure wassup?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so I was talking to Cassie dearest.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and she was saying that I needed to talk to you.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** huh.... This subject is harder to bring up than I expected.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** what'd she say?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** is something wrong???  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _did I fuck something up with her??????_

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** No, you were talking.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** earlier.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and basically you were calling me he.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and a Cis Guy™.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** are you implying that you're...  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** not a cis guy  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ??

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah that sounds about right.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** sorry to just randomly spring this on you.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay then  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** do you mind giving me more information?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like your pronouns?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and label if you have one???  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** also it's not random i just feel like an asshole

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** they/them  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm non-binary  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and you are not an asshole, you just didn't know.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** if you say so  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** are you comfortable with me sharing this with Dean?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** cause as a fellow enby he will support the everloving fuck out of you

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** hmmmmmmm  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I can definitely believe that he will do that.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah, you can tell him if you want.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** if you can't be bothered I'll probably tell him next time I see him anyway.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** thanks

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster] {nickname: the ally friend}**

_Thursday Dec 12 - 00:08_

_iwishiwasdead removed ttttttt-trickster's nickname_

**[imbatman]** what's this about

 **[iwishiwasdead]** apparently I'm a douchebag  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** gabe do you want to tell him?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah sure.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but you are still not a douchebag.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** anyway, I'm not the ally friend.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because I'm not cis not because I'm not an ally.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** they're nb  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and they've obvs known for a while because they're out to Cas  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and look i'm not a douchebag because i misgendered you a bunch  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm a douchebag because i didn't make it clear that you can tell me this shit   
**[iwishiwasdead]** i'm sorry

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Don't worry about it.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I told Cas because he is my sibling.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I was going to tell you at some point, I just didn't know when.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** :clap: :clap: :clap:

 **[iwishiwasdead]** im sorry Gabe

 **[imbatman]** GABE  
 **[imbatman]** MY DUDE  
 **[imbatman]** YOU ARE THE MOST STUNNING GODDAMN NB  
 **[imbatman]** I SUPPORT YOU  
 **[imbatman]** USE THE FUCK OUT OF THOSE THEY/THEM PRONOUNS  
 **[imbatman]** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Sam. We were right.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** thank you Dean. That means more than I expected it to.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** :clap: :clap: :clap:

 **[iwishiwasdead]** no _I_ was right you douche   
**[iwishiwasdead]** I TOLD YOU THAT HE LOVES YOU RIGHT????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** CAUSE IF I DIDN'T THEN

 **[imbatman]** I LOVE YOU GABE

 **[iwishiwasdead]** HE LOVES YOU

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah yeah, you told me that he would be supportive as hell.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Thank you Dean.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I love you too.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** :clap: :clap: :clap:

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok, seriously Cas, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** :clap: :clap: :clap:

_Thursday Dec 12 - 23:49_

**[iwishiwasdead]** THIS IS A PSA  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEAN WINCHESTER????? IS SO FUCKING HANDSOME?????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND JUST?????? THE BEST BOI?????????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HE DESERVES FUCKING _ALL_ OF THE LOVE??????? AND RESPECT?????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HIGHKEY LEGIT????? THE BEST BIG BROTHER????? A GIRL COULD WANT??????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I FUCKING LOVE YOU

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok, I'm going to assume _something_ has happened here.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so who do we have to kill?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what's happened?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I mean, you could just be being a supportive little sister, but for some reason that seems unlikely in the middle of our group chat.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Regardless though,  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** all above is true.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** my brother is bleeding out of his lady parts  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _and_ he got harrassed in the guy's bathroom yesterday  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** WHICH DOESNT EVEN MAKE FUCKING SENSE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** BECAUSE HE'S BEEN FULLY READING MALE FOR LIKE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** TWO YEARS NOW

_Friday Dec 13 - 00:00_

**[iwishiwasdead]** SO THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO WOULD HARRASS HIM WOULD BE PEOPLE WHO ALREADY KNOW HE'S TRANS DFLJKSDLFSDFGJSLDF  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND I'M FUCKING SALTY ABOUT IT

 **[imbatman]** thank you sam  
 **[imbatman]** yknow you aint too bad urself  
 **[imbatman]** kind of the greatest sister ever jsyk

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** TIME FOR MURDER?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** BECAUSE WE NEED TO FIND THESE PEOPLE  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** And teach them some FUCKING manners.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** agreed.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Dean, you are the most amazing fucking dude I know.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and anyone who says otherwise is clearly just being an idiot

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** can I make a suggestion?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** M  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** U  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** R  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** D  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** E  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** R

 **[iwishiwasdead]** dean should we be concerned  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** it's starting to look like my exgf is kind of violent???  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEAN HELP

 **[imbatman]** *dying*  
 **[imbatman]** CAS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE AMAZING  
 **[imbatman]** o.O  
 **[imbatman]** SAMMI MEET ME IN DMS

_**we traded closets** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]**

_Friday Dec 13 - 01:33_

**[imbatman]** SAMMI I MIGHT BE IN LOVE WITH YOUR EX??????

 **[iwishiwasdead]** ok well this is random.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** how have you figured this out?

 **[imbatman]** um  
 **[imbatman]** so like i never told u cause you liked them so fricking much  
 **[imbatman]** but  
 **[imbatman]** I was crushing on Cas in the eighth grade  
 **[imbatman]** and then like  
 **[imbatman]** I'm still crushing on Cas????

 **[iwishiwasdead]** wow.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** do you want me to pretend I hadn't already guessed that?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I didn't realize it went back that far though

 **[imbatman]** okay if you already knew why'd u date htem?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well I hadn't figured it out then  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I've figured it out in the time since then  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** also *them

 **[imbatman]** dfjslkfdjsfsd I'M SORRY I'M TYPING FAST WITH ONE HAND  
 **[imbatman]** so when did you figure that out?  
 **[imbatman]** also FUCK I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND-SLASH-LITTLE SISTER'S EX????  
 **[imbatman]** WHY IS THIS MY LIFE

 **[iwishiwasdead]** ok, let's see  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I think I figured it out about three days ago  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so actually the day we broke up  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** also don't worry about the ex thing, we both figured out we didn't actually love each other, we were just friends  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so that's one problem down  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** just the best friend one left. And why is that even a problem?

 **[imbatman]** YES BUT  
 **[imbatman]** I FEEL BAD  
 **[imbatman]** CAUSE EVEN THO I LIKED THEM FIRST  
 **[imbatman]** THEY WERE STILL YOUR BEFORE AND I DON'T FEEL RIGHT ABT IT  
 **[imbatman]** I KNOW YOU'RE INTO GABE DIFSLDFGKJSG BUT STILL ITS WEIRD IF THEY END UP DATING BOTH OF US  
 **[imbatman]** and the best friend thing is a problem because THEY ARE MY BEST FRIEND?????  
 **[imbatman]** AND FEELINGS????? ARE STUPID??????  
 **[imbatman]** AND I HATE THEM  
 **[imbatman]** AND THEY GET IN THE WAY OF ALL OF THE THINGS AND STUFF  
 **[imbatman]** AND IF I LIKE CAS AND CAS DOESNT LIKE ME THERES LIKE A 97% CHANCE THEY'LL NEVER WANT TO TALK TO ME AGAIN  
 **[imbatman]** AND I COULDNT HANDLE THAT

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you do realize 54% of statistics are made up  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and the one you just used definitely was  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** because I am fairly sure there is an 80% chance of you getting a date-mate out of this  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** just.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** need.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** to.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** tell.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** them.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** also you really need to get over your emotional constipation

 **[imbatman]** BITCH  
 **[imbatman]** ...  
 **[imbatman]** I know :sadblob:  
 **[imbatman]** also if I tell them that means admitting i have feelings  
 **[imbatman]** to somebody other than you  
 **[imbatman]** i only _talk_ about my _feelings_ with you because you drag it out of me  
 **[imbatman]** THEY DON'T LIKE ME OKAY

 **[iwishiwasdead]** wow, where do i even begin with this. jerk  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** everyone knows you have feelings Dean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** maybe they don't know what feelings, but they knew you feel stuff  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and of course I drag it out of you, if I didn't you'd probably explode  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THEY DON'T LIKE YOU  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** YOU HAVEN'T ASKED THEM

 **[imbatman]** I KNOW BECAUSE THEY'RE ACE SAMMI  
 **[imbatman]** AND THEY'RE BARELY INTERESTED IN ROMACE  
 **[imbatman]** THEY'RE ACE GRAYRO WHICH MEANS I'M SCREWED BASICALLY  
 **[imbatman]** they might be demiro idk actually  
 **[imbatman]** but either way yeah i can't tell them cause im a coward

 **[iwishiwasdead]** don't be a coward.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** there are better things to do with your life.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like.... I don't know  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** telling Cas?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** YOU DON'T KNOW IF THEY ARE DEMI OR GRAY  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SO THAT ISN'T AN ARGUMENT  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** also have you thought about the fact they might just not talk to you about romance?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I used to be their gf remember  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** And we broke up because we BOTH loved other people

 **[imbatman]** BUT GRAY VS DEMI IS BARELY AN ARGUMENT  
 **[imbatman]** IT ALL COMES OUT TO CAS DOESN'T LIKE ME  
 **[imbatman]** DID THEY EVER TELL YOU THAT IT'S ME????

 **[iwishiwasdead]** if you don't know whether it's gray or demi then you can't decide whether it's random who he likes or people he's close to!  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and if it's people he's close to then......  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** surely you can see where I'm going with this  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** Also no. They didn't tell me who it was  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but I do have eyes

 **[imbatman]** the fuck does 'but i do have eyes' mean???  
 **[imbatman]** and- fdjfjlsdlfjsgldfks  
 **[imbatman]** I'M NOT BEING A COWARD ON PURPOSE I CANT HELP IT SAMMI  
 **[imbatman]** look i want to tell him so badly but i can't deal with the fallout of that decision okay???????  
 **[imbatman]** fdjfdkfjd *them  
 **[imbatman]** like ik that they don't care but  
 **[imbatman]** i just like using they/them 

**[iwishiwasdead]** I have eyes means I have fucking eyes  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** what do you think it means.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** look, I don't see what fallout you are expecting.  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** surely you either get a date-mate or you get rejected  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and rejection is just a part of life.

 **[imbatman]** THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT FUN  
 **[imbatman]** THAT DOESN'T HELP ME  
 **[imbatman]** SO THANKS A LOT SAM FJSDKFDJ

_**the most antagonistic bromance in history** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Friday Dec 13 - 2:09_

**[imbatman]** SO GABE  
 **[imbatman]** what's up with Cas? :smirk:

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** are you seriously using me to find out stuff about my sibling?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why don't you just ask her?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and please never use that emoji while talking about her ever again.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it is way too suggestive.

 **[imbatman]** i'm not using you for a damn thing  
 **[imbatman]** i am a panicked gay and i need help  
 **[imbatman]** sam says they like someone and she thinks its me  
 **[imbatman]** and i'm dfljsdjklfjklsdfjklsdfjklsdfjklsdfjkl

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** right.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so you are using me to try and figure out who she likes?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you know what, I'm going to be nice.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'll ask her whether she likes anyone. And if I'm feeling especially nice I'll even ask her their pronouns.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok?

 **[imbatman]** fjfjdfjdjkdjksdks  
 **[imbatman]** i'm not using you  
 **[imbatman]** you're my friend and dkdfkdfjfjf  
 **[imbatman]** look I'M IN LOVE WITH THEM OKAY AND I CAN'T HANDLE NOT KNOWING  
 **[imbatman]** also i shall offer information in exchange :wink:

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** don't worry, I was teasing you.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but ok.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I will take your exchange.

 **[imbatman]** *sigh*  
 **[imbatman]** THENK  
 **[imbatman]** u is gud friend  
 **[imbatman]** dfjfjkd idk what's wrong with me i'm running on ~5h of sleep over the course of the last 7 days and a shit fucking ton of caffeine so ignore me and my idiocy sdklfjd

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you might want to get some sleep

 **[imbatman]** FJRFLOGI IT'S LIKE 2 AM???????  
 **[imbatman]** oh that's a good point 

__

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Friday Dec 13 - 14:53_

**[imbatman]** HELLO I HAVE AWOKEN FROM MY SLUMBER  
 **[imbatman]** damn that's literally the best sleep i've had all year  
 **[imbatman]** _tis fucking december_

 **[iwishiwasdead]** dEAN  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** dO THE sLEeP  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** thE SLeep iS imPRoTnAT

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** the sleep is very important.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** if you don't sleep you die.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** or at the very least you act like a zombie all day.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Dean.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why on earth.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** do you not sleep.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it's the highlight of my day!

 **[iwishiwasdead]** ^^^^^

 **[imbatman]** I IS THE SORRY  
 **[imbatman]**   
**[imbatman]** i just have insomnia and my medication doesn't help 

**[iwishiwasdead]** okay well fuck that

_Friday Dec 13 - 18:18_

**[iwishiwasdead]** DEEEEEEESPACITOO

 **[imbatman]** I DUNNO THE WORDS SO I SAY BURRITO

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I THINK THERE ARE SOME LYRICS HERE SO INCOGNITO

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** SOMETHING ABOUT A MOSQUITO  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** DES

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** PAS

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** SEA TOAD

 **[imbatman]** ...  
 **[imbatman]** what is wrong with this chat

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yes

 **[imbatman]** wow we're all kinda fucked in the head

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yes

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** is this really a surprise to you?

 **[imbatman]** i mean no  
 **[imbatman]** but it's just rlly obvious  
 **[imbatman]** we should change the chat to the 'we're super screwed up club'

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah but that just doesn't flow in the same way.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** the cis people suck club just has that extra flair.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** do we really want to admit that we are all sqrewed up?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** isn't out biggest skill pretending we are normal?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GIVE THAT DENIAL UP?

 **[imbatman]** Cas  
 **[imbatman]** _babe_  
 **[imbatman]** you innoncent sweet child  
 **[imbatman]** *innocent  
 **[imbatman]** I AM THE KING OF DENIAL  
 **[imbatman]** of course I don't

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I am the QUeen of Denial  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm just WAY better at hiding it than you areeeee

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** the amount of denial in this chat is worrying.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Cas is denying everything. Dean is denying the existence of emotion. Sam is probably denying something. I'm definitely denying my own shit as well.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** in denying something?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** *I’m **  
[babyinatrenchcoat]** actually of course I am.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but that's not important right now is it.

 **[imbatman]** I'm denying myself all the things I want   
**[imbatman]** I'm so fucking good at it 

**[iwishiwasdead]** CAS YOU'RE DENYING IT EVEN TO ME  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND I ALREADY KNOW SO LIKEEEEEE

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well, you know how it is.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I think I know Cas' thing......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but I'm slightly concerned about Dean.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Dean. Child. Are you ok?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** gabe you def. know Cas' thing  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you and i've talked about it

 **[imbatman]** no!  
 **[imbatman]** I hate myself and enjoy being deprived of things that matter to me  
 **[imbatman]** like testosterone!

 **[iwishiwasdead]** if you can't _feel_ his sarcasm  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you're doing it wrong

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that face is just creepy.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** do they really think this is a smile?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it's not happy. It's either about to kill someone else or itself.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also Deannnnnnnn do you need hugsssssssss

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** first of all don't you dare hate yourself  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** second of all are they _still_ not letting you have T?

 **[imbatman]** oh no i had it  
 **[imbatman]** for like two years  
 **[imbatman]** i just lost my insurance a few weeks ago  
 **[imbatman]** yes i want to be hugged  
 **[imbatman]** and yeah it's creepy as hell that's why i like it  
 **[imbatman]** that's why it's my favorite

 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEAN  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** YOU LOST YOUR INSURANCE?????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I CAN PAY FOR YOUR GODDAMN TESTOSTERONE OKAY

 **[imbatman]** ~~no u cant ur a college student~~

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'll help pay.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also Sam, hug your brother.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'll help pay.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'M ALREADY ON IT CAS JEEZ  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** WHY DON'T YOU GO SUCK HIS DICK SO YOU CAN HOP OFF MINE

 **[imbatman]** o.O Cas is gonna suck my dick?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND DEAN I HAVE A WHOLE FUCKING SAVINGS ACCOUNT DEDICATED TO GENDER- AND TRANSITION-RELATED EMERGENCIES  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I. CAN. FUCKING. PAY.

 **[imbatman]** baby sister is hugging me  
 **[imbatman]** and yknow it wouldnt be awful if my sibling and my best friend could deign to walk twenty-five feet to my house to also hug me  
 **[imbatman]**

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Wow. Subtle.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** unfortunately I actually care about you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'll be right over

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I am coming right over to squeeze the shit out of you.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also Sam?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** shut up.

 **[imbatman]** I LOVE U GUYS

_Saturday Dec 14 - 07:46_

**[iwishiwasdead]** OH DEAR DIARY I MET A BOY  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HE MADE MY DOLL HEART LIGHT UP WITH JOOOOOY  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** OH DEAR DIARY WE FELL APART  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** WELCOME TO THE LIFE OF ELECTRA ~~MOOSE~~ HEART

 **[imbatman]** good morning and what the fuck

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'M MISS SUGAR PINK LIQUOR LIQUOR LIPS  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HIT ME W/ UR SWEET LOVE STEAL ME WITH A KISS  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'M MISS SUGAR PINK LIQUOR LIQUOR LIPS  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'M GONNA BE YOUR BUBBLEGUM BITCH  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'M GONNA BE YOUR BUBBLEGUM BITCH!  
 **[iwishiwasdead]**

 **[imbatman]** well you are a bitch

 **[iwishiwasdead]** jerk

 **[ttttttt-trickster]**  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** though seriously  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wtf?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** why are you up so early on a Saturday?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** no one wants to be awake on Saturday mornings

 **[iwishiwasdead]** im awake because my body has decided that i must be awake  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i dont bleed cause i dont have a uterus but i cramp up sooooo  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** OH BY THE WAY GUESS WHO'S ON A LIST TO GET A UTERUS IMPLANTED INTO HER BODY?????

 **[imbatman]** IS IT SAM WINCHESTER?????  
 **[imbatman]** TELL ME IT'S SAM WINCHESTER

 **[iwishiwasdead]** IT ME  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** IT SAM WINCHESTER  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** tbh lbr ngl it's probably gonna be Dean's uterus  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and like ovaries too lol

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** YAY!  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** CONGRATULATIONS  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm so excited for you!!

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]**  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** do you know how long you're going to have to wait?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** like 3 monthsish or maybe a little longer  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i mean obvs i have to wait until my big bro over there gets his hysterectomy but  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah not too long actually

 **[imbatman]** I HAVE APPOINTMENT  
 **[imbatman]** WILL BE A COUPLE OF WEEKS  
 **[imbatman]** and then all that shit will get removed from my body and NO MORE PERIODS WHOOP

 **[iwishiwasdead]** THE STRONGEST TRANS

 **[imbatman]** NO U

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** please don't start this discussion all over again.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you are both amazingly strong  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** there isn't a stronger one  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also..... oooooh  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** lucky you Dean!

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ooooooh  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** is this..... sibling love I see before me?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also I've just noticed that hysterectomy sounds like hysterical.....  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** which actually now I think about it, is where the word hysterical comes from...  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** anyway yay for you two!

 **[imbatman]** THIS IS CALLED

 **[iwishiwasdead]** BEING AWESOME SIBLINGS

 **[imbatman]** WHO LOVE EACH OTHER

 **[iwishiwasdead]** (AND SUPPORT EACH OTHER)

 **[imbatman]** A CRAP FUCKING TON

 **[iwishiwasdead]** A CRAP FUCKING TON

 **[imbatman]** also yes it's awesomeeeeee

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wow, you two are so synchronized  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** congratulations

**[babyinatrenchcoat]**

**[ttttttt-trickster]** you're making me think that my sibling relationship is awful compared to yours!

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** our relationship is awful compared to theirs.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but that's just because those two are awesome.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** no it's because we're unhealthily codependent  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like ngl if Dean died i'd probably go crazy until i dragged him back from hell

 **[imbatman]**  
 **[imbatman]** I LOVE U TOO SAMMI

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** don't worry if Dean died I'd go and drag him up from hell myself

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** can we just all agree not to die  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because I'm 90% sure Cas isn't joking  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and honestly I'd also be really sad if anyone died

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I feel like if Dean were to die it'd be you killing him  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like if you had the chance you'd kill him over and over  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** just to watch me slowly go insane  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ~~also of course Cas isn't joking he's fucking in love with my brother~~ {deleted}

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well yeah, maybe  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but I wouldn't actually kill him  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it would just be a trick  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** or an illusion

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well you are the @[ttttttt-trickster]

_**gayngels of the LORD** _ **  
Members:  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Sunday Dec 15 - 09:26_

**[ttttttt-trickster]** so little sib  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** is there anyone special youve got ur eye on?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** (you don't have to answer i'm fairly certain i already know)

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** why do you assume I have my eye on someone.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I might be aro.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** or just not like anyone.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I LITERALLY JUST ASKED  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I DIDN'T ASSUME ANYTHING  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also you ain't aro you're demi  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you've literally told me that

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** first of all, you always make assumptions.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** second, I'm allowed to change my labels.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** in this case you are correct, I am still demi  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but that's not the point.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well i'm sorry  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you literally told me you were demiro like _three days ago_  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** then what is the point?/

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** the point is.....  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I don't know  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I was just getting defensive  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** shit. I'm not supposed to admit to that am I?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** how do you delete messages again?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** fkdkfdkdf  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** hahaha it doesn't matter i've already seen it  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** anywayyyyyy  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so is it the person i think it is????  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** pronouns???

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** *sigh*  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** fineeeee  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** he/him

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ...  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** or they/them?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]**

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yes.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** or they/them  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you know don't you?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]**

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah i know  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** i-  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** he asked me to ask you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and he also offered information

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so you’re planning to sell me out  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** for information about Sam?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** _IT'S ABOUT SAM???????_  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also i was not going to 'sell you out'  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** i was just gonna tell him that you like someone and IF I FEEL NICE their pronouns  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because of  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** reasons

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** reasons  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** reasons that just so happen to involve Sam?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** no i legit didn't know it was about Sam  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Dean just said 'information'  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and my reasons have nothing to do with her anyway

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** really?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** your reasons have nothing to do with your huge crush on Sam?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** _really?_

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** NO THEY LITERALLY DON'T  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** LIKE SERIOUSLY LEGITIMATELY  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** THEY DON'T  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** BUT IF I TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE I'LL LOSE A FRIEND  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I can tell you a little bit  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but not much

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** please do spill  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also how will you lose a friend?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** BECAUSE  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** MY REASONS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH SAM AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HER BROTHER  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** AND IF I TELL YOU THEN I'M GONNA GET FUCKING MURDERED  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** AND/OR ABANDONED  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** BY AFOREMENTIONED BROTHER

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'll give you a pass then  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because I don't doubt for a second that Dean would kill you

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** okay great  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also my reasons have a little bit to do with you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and it's just weird to tell you that

_**the most antagonistic bromance in history** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Saturday Dec 15 - 11:53_

**[ttttttt-trickster]** so  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** he/them  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** info then?

 **[imbatman]** I KNOW A GUY WHO KNOWS AN ENBY WHO KNOWS A GIRL WHO HAS A CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH ON U  
 **[imbatman]** also I know that girl as well but  
 **[imbatman]** same dif right

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wait what  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** someone likes me?

 **[imbatman]** ye that's what i said  
 **[imbatman]** IT'S A GIRL JSYK  
 **[imbatman]** yeah she's absolutely fucking in love with you  
 **[imbatman]** and everyone knows except you

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** seriously?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why was this whole exchange about people liking other people?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you wanted to know whether Cas liked anyone  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and in return you told me someone liked me  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wait.... do I know her?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** or else that will be weird

 **[imbatman]** because we're young adults  
 **[imbatman]** and none of us unlearned our high school ways  
 **[imbatman]** so all we care about is who likes who  
 **[imbatman]** and yes you know her v well  
 **[imbatman]** and it ain't Charlie

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well duh  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Charlie was still a lesbian last time I checked  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and I am still an nb  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wait.... now I'm confused. who likes me?

 **[imbatman]** i know i told you it isn't charlie because that's obvious  
 **[imbatman]** so  
 **[imbatman]** well  
 **[imbatman]** i can't tell you?  
 **[imbatman]** cause i'm fairly certain she'll be mad at me  
 **[imbatman]** and also because idk if you like her back so if you don't she'll kill me

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** if it's one of our friends than I can see why you wouldn't want to tell me  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but try to get her to tell me

 **[imbatman]** um  
 **[imbatman]** well  
 **[imbatman]** is there anyone you're interested in?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and the high school gossip wheel is back  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** oh well, what's the point of lying  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yes I like someone

 **[imbatman]** and?  
 **[imbatman]** who is it  
 **[imbatman]** if you can tell me

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I could tell you......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** no one but myself will beat me up  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but saying that, you'd probably just tell them  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and then I'd get rejected  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** which isn't fun

 **[imbatman]** um... **  
[imbatman]** if I swear that I won't tell them  
 **[imbatman]** would you tell me?  
 **[imbatman]** like (i don't say this lightly) I will seriously swear on my mom

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why do you want to know so much?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I didn't have you down as a gossip

 **[imbatman]** i'm not a gossip i just  
 **[imbatman]** i like knowing things?  
 **[imbatman]** i guess i just mean  
 **[imbatman]** I wouldn't tell them but if it's the person I want it to be I could hold it over them forEVER and it would be amazing

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** seriously?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I have no idea why that convinced me  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but I'll tell you

 **[imbatman]** eeeeee  
 **[imbatman]** spill my friend

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it's Sam

 **[imbatman]** FKDDKFKFJKDDKFKDKDFJDFA;JKLGJFG  
 **[imbatman]** OH MY GOD IS IT SERIOUSLY  
 **[imbatman]** YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah yeah  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** laugh it up  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but I swear if you tell her, they will never find your body

 **[imbatman]** no i ain't laughing  
 **[imbatman]** i'm just freaking out because  
 **[imbatman]** _HOLY FREAKING HELL_  
 **[imbatman]** it's Sammi  
 **[imbatman]** my Sammi  
 **[imbatman]** _and you're in love with her_  
 **[imbatman]** and idk why but i think that's awesome  
 **[imbatman]** I SHIP

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** of course you do  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well, you enjoy your shipping  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** just warning you now that the likelihood is nothing will come from it  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but enjoy it anyway

 **[imbatman]** i always enjoy my shipping  
 **[imbatman]** i've been shipping myself with Cas for like years  
 **[imbatman]**  
 **[imbatman]** just cause it's painful doesnt make it not fun

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm not sure you're allowed to ship yourself  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I don't think that's how it works......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also "just because it's painful doesn't make it not fun" should be the catchphrase for all shipping ever.

 **[imbatman]** YOU SHUT UP I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT  
 **[imbatman]** also yeah that's so true

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Sunday Dec 15 - 13:17_

**[iwishiwasdead]** #transmenaremen

 **[imbatman]** #transwomenarewomen

 **[iwishiwasdead]** #nonbinarypeoplearevalid

 **[imbatman]** #agenderpeopleexist

 **[iwishiwasdead]** enjoy your daily dose of validation

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** thank you.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** always helpful.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** validation is greatly appreciated

 **[iwishiwasdead]** we love u guys

 **[imbatman]** ^^^^^^

 **[iwishiwasdead]** y'all are my best friends  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** y'all are my favorite people in the WORLD  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _OHFUCKINGKAY????_

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Got it  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** love you guys too

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** loud and clear  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** message received and understood  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I fucking love y'all too

_Sunday Dec 15 - 17:30_

**[iwishiwasdead]** GUYSGUYSGUYS  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** GUYS I'M IN LOVE

 **[imbatman]** ~~yeah I know~~ {deleted}

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** really?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** with whom?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** HER NAME IS JESSICA  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SHE'S IN A BUNCH OF MY CLASSES  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SHE'S A SEXY BLONDE BADASS _BITCH_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I WANT TO MARRY HER

 **[imbatman]** seems a little rushed  
 **[imbatman]** especially for you Sammi

 **[iwishiwasdead]** she came up to me in class today and went, "i heard you're a transgirl, do you need any extra clothes? cause i have a bunch of old stuff that doesn't fit me anymore."  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SHE GAVE ME THREE FREE PAIRS OF HEELS  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** she's amazing

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** she sounds lovely  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but do you like-like her?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** or just friend like her?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** no i'm not actually in love with her  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm kinda looking at someone else rn  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but like... i could be?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ig cause this other person isn't actually an option for me i could totally see myself with this girl  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** she's bi also which is important  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and she was definitely flirting with me  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** plus she got my pronouns right???? like right away??????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** some people don't cause i have kind of a masculine facial structure  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but she didn't even screw up  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** she also asked me what they were which is AMAAAAAAAAAZINGGGGGGG

 **[imbatman]** sounds awesome Sammi

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** oh ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** she definitely sounds great  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but.........  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** who else are you looking at rn?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** cas you literally already know  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we had a whole DM about this

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I literally can't keep up with who likes who  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and who I have a DM with  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** which is about who people like  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm just confused don't mind me

 **[iwishiwasdead]** sweetheart  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** whatevs i'll dm you

_**the AMAB self-hatred group** _ **  
Members:  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]**

_Monday Dec 16 - 00:11_

**[iwishiwasdead]** Gabriel  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** remember?

__

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Monday Dec 16 - 00:14_

**[iwishiwasdead]** so the point is i'm gay

 **[imbatman]** yeah sam we know

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ah yea  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also isn't everyone?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** is anyone in this friend group straight?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** not last time I checked.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i didn't say y'all weren't  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i didn't realize my being gay precluded all of you being gay  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but anywayyyyyyyy  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so i'm not in love with Jess but I might be and  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** the person i want to fuck is not interested  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so ye  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** that's about all that's going on in my life rn

_Monday Dec 16 - 12:31_

**[iwishiwasdead]** I just had a thought  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** isn't it kind of funny that all the people in this chat are AMAB except for the only actual male-identifying person in our friend group?????? isn't that FUNNY  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and by 'funny' i mean really sad  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and also painful

 **[imbatman]** ugh don't remind me Sammi

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** that is a very good point......  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** now let's never think about that again.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well congratulations everyone  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** fuck the system  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ignore cis expectations  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because they suck and we are awesome

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i meeeeeeeeeean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** where's the lie

 **[imbatman]** on a different note  
 **[imbatman]** _JESUS MAGDALENE-FUCKING TAPDANCING CHRIST ON A TORTILLA_

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wtf?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** he hates cramps

 **[imbatman]** I HATE CRAMPS  
 **[imbatman]** WHY THE FUCK IS THIS USELESS UTERUS EVEN IN MY BODY  
 **[imbatman]** IT'S NOT LIKE IM EVER GOING TO DO ANYTHING WITH IT  
 **[imbatman]** EXCEPT HAVE IT SURGICALLY REMOVED AND GIVEN TO A TRANSGIRL WHO ACTUALLY _WILL_ USE IT COUGHSAMMICOUGH  
 **[imbatman]** I AM IN **_PAIN_**

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I wish I could say that I relate  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I really don't  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** however if you need your mind taken off it I have a story.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i mean like they're bad for _me_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but they're also gender-affirming?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like it's weird that pain is affirming  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but it is  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i can't even imagine what it feels like paired with dysphoria

 **[imbatman]** tell me a story Cas  
 **[imbatman]** i need a distraction  
 **[imbatman]** also a heating pad and some ibuprofen

 **[iwishiwasdead]** on it

 **[imbatman]** ACETAMINOPHEN ALSO WORKS

 **[iwishiwasdead]** **he just shouted that at me irl** **  
[iwishiwasdead]** you like ibuprofen better

 **[imbatman]** yeah i do but idk if we have any

 **[iwishiwasdead]** dude i have your period schedule memorized  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i bought more ibuprofen for you two days ago in preparation

 **[imbatman]** when you have the best sister ever

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** sibling love

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so you guys know the headband Dean gave me for my birthday?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** the plastic one with the bunny ears or the teal sparkly knitted one?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** the knit one  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so I was wearing it today and I was kinda presenting andro like i do most of the time

 **[imbatman]** by which you mean  
 **[imbatman]** you were wearing your trench coat and whatever else felt comfortable?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah exactly  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** anyway so some lady said 'excuse me ma'am' to me in a store  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** idk it just made me smile  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so I thought it might make you smile too.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** oooo  
 **[iwishiwasdead]**  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** this is cool

 **[imbatman]** DOPE MY GUY

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** whoop  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]**

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah,  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so that's my funny story for the day, anyone else got any?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** no not really

__

_**we traded closets** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasamoose]**

_Monday Dec 16 - 16:49_

**[iwishiwasdead]** uh  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** dean

 **[imbatman]** yeah?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** are you working rn?

 **[imbatman]** no i'm driving home

 **[iwishiwasdead]** then why the fuck are you texting me????

 **[imbatman]** good point

_Monday Dec 16 - 17:08_

**[imbatman]** so what's up, Sam?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i was showering  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and then the water just. stopped

 **[imbatman]** and why are you telling me this?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** _because it was weird_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so anyway uh  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i called the landlord, had it checked out and  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _DEAN_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _they shut off our water_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** have you been getting fucked over by your employers?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** look if our financial situation sucks i need to know  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so that i can fucking HELP YOU PAY RENT AND WATER ETC

 **[imbatman]** oh shit.  
 **[imbatman]** gimme a sec.

_Monday Dec 16 - 17:13_

**[imbatman]** double shit

 **[iwishiwasdead]** what's double shit  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** tell me like right now

 **[imbatman]** so yeah  
 **[imbatman]** we can't pay the water  
 **[imbatman]** I'm gonna have to go and talk to my employers  
 **[imbatman]** they didn't pay me this month  
 **[imbatman]** they’re going to, even if i have to threaten them  
 **[imbatman]** but until then, no water.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** jesus fuck  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so...  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** can we borrow from Gabe and Cas?

 **[imbatman]** I mean......  
 **[imbatman]** we could.....  
 **[imbatman]** but I don't want to be a bother

 **[iwishiwasdead]** dude Chuck is rich as fuck  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and Gabe loves the hell out of you  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'm gonna do it

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Monday Dec 16 - 17:36_

**[iwishiwasdead]** hey guys  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** um...  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm sorry i hate having to ask you this shit but  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we need a little help

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what's up?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what do you need help with?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well um  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** Dean's employers forgot to pay him for this month  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and well we're kind of... ig behind on our water bill?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we need some money to keep the water going in our house basically

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yes. We'll help.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** definitely. I'll sort that out now.

 **[imbatman]** _whew_  
 **[imbatman]** thank you guys so much  
 **[imbatman]** seriously tho I'm having so much anxiety over this

 **[iwishiwasdead]** tbh same  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** this is the worst  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** thanks guys, you're absolute fucking lifesavers

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** anytime  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you know that we will always help you if you need it

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** there we go  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it's all sorted  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** your water should be back by the end of the day.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** fjdkjsdjklfjf  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I love you guys so much  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** WE DON'T DESERVE YOU :blobsob: :blobsob: :blobsob:

 **[imbatman]** ^^^^^^^  
 **[imbatman]** WHAT SHE SAID

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** don't worry about it.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah, you would do the same if our situations were reversed

 **[iwishiwasdead]** of course we would  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but you'd still feel bad

_Tuesday Dec 17 - 09:37_

**[imbatman]** I KNOW MY SISTER LIKE I KNOW MY OWN MIND  
 **[imbatman]** YOU WILL NEVER FIND  
 **[imbatman]** ANYONE AS TRUSTING OR AS KIND  
 **[imbatman]** I LOVE MY SISTER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE  
 **[imbatman]** I WILL CHOOSE HER HAPPINESS OVER MINE EVERY TIME

 **[iwishiwasdead]** did you just use _Hamilton_ to both validate me and tell me you love me?

 **[imbatman]** yes.  
 **[imbatman]** yes i did

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** clap x4  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** all truths

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well this was an interesting thing to randomly find.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** how's everyone's mornings going?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm aight

 **[imbatman]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm alive.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well that was all very enthusiastic wasn't it.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** horrible job everyone.

 **[imbatman]** well i hate myself  
 **[imbatman]** and i'm tired af this morning  
 **[imbatman]** so sorry for not being at the top of my game

 **[iwishiwasamoose]** i have finals this week  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** i've been studying like a madwoman  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** _and_ i'm still on my not-period  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** _and_ Dean stole all my chocolate (the bastard {unamused})  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** and i stayed up until 4am this morning  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** so no  
 **[iwishiwasamoose]** i don't have a lot to give you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** wow......  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** sorry guys......  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I forgive your lack of enthusiasm and apologize for my enthusiasm

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** y'all need a hug  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** scrap that  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** y'all need a million hugs

 **[iwishiwasdead]** it's aight cas  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** although i wouldn't object to a million hugs

 **[imbatman]** ^^^^^^^

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** a million hugs coming right up!

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** **^^^^^**

 **[iwishiwasdead]** thanks guys <3

 **[imbatman]** y'all are the best

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** right back at you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I disagree. y'all are the best.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** blush x4  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _sends love_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** sorry i'm tired as all hell  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i think it's time for me to sleep

_**gayngels of the LORD** _ **  
Members:  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Tuesday Dec 17 - 11:43_

**[babyinatrenchcoat]** do you remember when we were talking the other day  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** about who i have feelings for?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and you already knew?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what about it?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** i just wanted to let you know that uh  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** i know dean has feelings for me too  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** that's not why i don't ask him out

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** then why don't you?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** are you scared of rejection?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because you know that it's a part of life  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and also he's so in love with you I'm 99.9% sure he would say yes

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** no  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it's just that  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** i'm not good enough for Dean????  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** that is exactly my point he _would_ say yes that's what I'm afraid of  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** if i tell him how i feel he'll want to date me and i'll inevitably break his heart and he'll hate me forever and he doesn't deserve that  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** he deserves someone who's as awesome as he is  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and i am decidedly not that

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Cas.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that makes no sense  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you are amazing and awesome and just dbdjenjdndnsjsm  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you will not break his heart  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** have you thought about the fact you may be breaking his heart by _not_ talking to him about this  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** he. loves. you.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and you. love. him.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so where. is. the. problem.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** THE PROBLEM IS THAT I'M NOTHING  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** THE PROBLEM IS THAT DEAN WINCHESTER IS THE FUCKING SUN AND I, IF ANYTHING, AM A DISTANT STAR MILLIONS OF LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM HIM  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I WILL NEVER BE WORTHY TO WALK IN HIS PRESENCE  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** AND SOMEDAY HE'S GONNA FIGURE THAT OUT

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** CAS  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** YOU ARE NOT NOTHING  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we really need to talk about your self-worth.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but for now, we have bigger fish to fry.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** first of all, that fucking analogy???  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it was awful, cliché, and only you would describe yourself as a distant star millions of light years away  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** second of all, have you thought that maybe he thinks the same?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** maybe to him, you are his sun  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and anyway, you've been friends for basically forever. If he hasn't figured something out yet, then either he never will  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** OR IT'S NOT REAL

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** blobsob x5  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'M SO SCARED  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** IF I HURT HIM I STG ILL KILL MYSELF  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I DFJLFSDJKDFLFLFJLFJLSDFJFIUTHGAFIGN

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and I'm 90% sure he thinks the same  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I mean... come on  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** remember that one time he pushed you over as a joke and you grazed your knee  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I thought he was going to cry  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** point is he doesn't want to hurt you and you don't want to hurt him so you will work perfectly.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** just  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ask  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** him

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** IF IT BLOWS UP IN MY FACE I'M THROWING YOU UNDER THE BUS

_**it's not eyesex!** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]**

_Tuesday Dec 17 - 21:09_

**[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean i'm in love with you kay bye

_Tuesday Dec 17 - 23:28_

**[imbatman]** sorry i was doing shit what'd ya wanna talk about  
 **[imbatman]** ASJKDJSKFDL WAIT WHAT  
 **[imbatman]** CAS COME BACK ONLINE  
 **[imbatman]** CAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Tuesday Dec 17 - 23:46_

**[imbatman]** guys why won't Cas answer my messages?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what did you say to him?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also is he reading them or is he just ignoring you completely?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wait shit.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I think I know what this is about  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM

 **[imbatman]** {attachment: screenshot18.jpg}  
 **[imbatman]** I DON'T KNOW  
 **[imbatman]** WHAT'S GOING ON  
 **[imbatman]** THEY JUST SAID THEY LOVE ME AND WENT OFFLINE  
 **[imbatman]** FJLFJKDJKFLGJKLFJKLGJKLGJKLGFJLGF

 **[iwishiwasdead]** fuck

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so you didn't go and break his heart or anything?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** he's just been ignoring his phone  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok then  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** do you like him back?

 **[imbatman]** FJDKFDFJ  
 **[imbatman]** WE TALKED ABOUT THIS  
 **[imbatman]** NOT ONLY DO I LIKE THEM BACK  
 **[imbatman]** I AM _FUCKING IN LOVE WITH THEM_

 **[iwishiwasdead]** ayyyyyyyyy  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** look who's admitting to having feelings

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** clap x4  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok, keep messaging him  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** if he hasn't responded in half an hour, tell me and I'll go yell at him to look at his phone  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'll give him some time to sort this all out in his own, and then I'll sort it for him.

 **[imbatman]** aight

_**the AMAB self-hatred group** _ **  
Members:  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]**

_Wednesday Dec 18 - 00:12_

**[iwishiwasdead]** uh hey Cas  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** Dean's freaking out a little bit  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** what's going on, dude?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** nothing

 **[iwishiwasdead]** wow so now we're onto one-word answers?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** dude _something_ happened  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** go check the group Dean sent a screenshot

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** shit  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah, I'm basically avoiding Dean's DMs  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because I'm a coward

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you're not a coward  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** did you see the other thing he said in the gc  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** he doesn't even care if you know at this point  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** he's been ignoring it for _years_ Cas  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and now he has a chance and you're freaking him out  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** go answer his DMs

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Wednesday Dec 18 - 00:38_

**[imbatman]** CAS YOU'RE ONLINE  
 **[imbatman]** @babyinatrenchcoat  
 **[imbatman]** dude please talk to me

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** hi

 **[imbatman]** SDJFSDJKLFSDJKG  
 **[imbatman]** hi  
 **[imbatman]** are you okay?  
 **[imbatman]** i was worried about you...

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I was just doing the very grown up thing of running from my responsibilities

 **[imbatman]** what a mood  
 **[imbatman]** what... precisely... were you running from?  
 **[imbatman]** cause if it was me...  
 **[imbatman]** cas im sorry i can leave you alone forever if you want

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not running from you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well I guess I was but not like that  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I don't want you to leave me alone and that's the problem  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because I like you and you like me but I'll just break your heart and you will hate me

 **[iwishiwasdead]** _whispers_ do they know they're still in the groupchat?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** i have no idea

 **[imbatman]** i don't care if you break my heart  
 **[imbatman]** i fell in love with you anyway  
 **[imbatman]** so................ don't worry about it?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** shall we continue this on our DMs  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I think Sam and Gabe would rather we leave to have this conversation.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** _whispers_ I think they've figured it out

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i dont care  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** in fact i prefer that you do it in here  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i need to know what's going on with you guys  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i was just teasing you {joy}

 **[imbatman]** idc  
 **[imbatman]** what do you want, Cas?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ughhhhh  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah let's just continue on here  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it will stop us from just having to repeat what happens tomorrow

 **[imbatman]** great  
 **[imbatman]** so what do we need to talk about then?  
 **[imbatman]** cause i'm in love with you and you're in love with me  
 **[imbatman]** (at least according to you from last night)  
 **[imbatman]** so what's there to discuss?  
 **[imbatman]** seems like there's only one logical step

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you tell her, Dean!

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you are the most amazing thing in the universe  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and I'm a small piece of gravel on someone's driveway  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** point being I can never deserve to even be in the same room as you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** nevermind date you!

 **[iwishiwasdead]** FDKFJSDFS WHERE DO YOU GET THESE BULLSHIT IDEAS

 **[imbatman]** ^^^^^^^  
 **[imbatman]** of the two of us  
 **[imbatman]** who's the fuckup?  
 **[imbatman]** who has ruined every relationship he's ever had?  
 **[imbatman]** who got his father killed?  
 **[imbatman]** who failed to take care of his sister when his father disappeared?  
 **[imbatman]** who was disowned by said father for being trans?????  
 **[imbatman]** _you are not a failure_  
 **[imbatman]** _I am not amazing_

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** excuse me  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** out of the two of us  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** who is still strong after all of that  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** who still believes in love even after everyone else has just let him down  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** who blames himself for anyone he couldn't save  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** EVEN WHEN IT WASN'T HIS RESPONSIBILITY  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** who basically raised their younger sibling  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** who had a fuckup of a father but still managed to be an awesome father for their sibling  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** WHO OUT OF THE TWO OF US IS FUCKINH AMAZING  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because I'll tell you now, it isn't me

 **[imbatman]** okay well if we're going there  
 **[imbatman]** who refused to move out of their father's house when he told them they couldn't be agender?  
 **[imbatman]** who fought back against the invalidation and homophobia every day for five years after they came out until they got their own house?  
 **[imbatman]** who is loved by _literally everyone who's ever met them_??  
 **[imbatman]** who inspires me every day to keep getting my lazy ass out of bed?  
 **[imbatman]** who still wants to do good in the world after all the bad the world has done to them?  
 **[imbatman]** it's you, Cas  
 **[imbatman]** and you're so strong and so amazing  
 **[imbatman]** and I hate that you can't see that

 **[iwishiwasdead]** why is it that everyone in this chat thinks they're the worst person in the world even though we're all actually pretty good people???

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because we are all really good at ignoring how amazing we are  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but on that note  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** seriously you two, you love each other more than you love yourselves  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** get your heads out of your asses and get together

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well Dean  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I hate that you can't see all the amazing things about you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so clearly we are in agreement about that

 **[imbatman]** okay well I'm in agreement with Gabe tbh  
 **[imbatman]** it's so much easier to love you than it ever was to love myself  
 **[imbatman]** i'd rather just do this and deal with the consequences later  
 **[imbatman]** maybe this is perfect, because we keep each other in check  
 **[imbatman]** i'll keep reminding you how great you are and you keep reminding me  
 **[imbatman]** sound good?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** sounds perfect

 **[imbatman]** holy shit

_**we traded closets** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasamoose]**

_Wednesday Dec 18 - 01:14_

**[imbatman]** holy SHIT  
 **[imbatman]** SAMMI  
 **[imbatman]** THEY-  
 **[imbatman]** DJFJLSDFJKLSDFJKFFJKA

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I know, Dean

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'm proud of you  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you two finally sorted yourselves out  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** now stop talking to me and go sort stuff out with him.

 **[imbatman]** yes'm

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Wednesday Dec 18 - 01:34_

**[imbatman]** I'm not good at this whole... dating thing  
 **[imbatman]** i don't know how it works  
 **[imbatman]** i've never done it before  
 **[imbatman]** sooooooo  
 **[imbatman]** all of Sammi's 'healthy communication is vital to a relationship' preaching is getting in my head so I guess  
 **[imbatman]** what do you need from me?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** all I need from you is for you to be happy  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** however  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** all I want from you is for you to be my boyfriend  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you know, hand holding, cuddling, the whole nine

 **[imbatman]** I want that too  
 **[imbatman]** also i'm kinda horny from hearing you talk like me  
 **[imbatman]** joy x3  
 **[imbatman]** I want to like take you places and kiss your face and be as gay as humanly possible  
 **[imbatman]** cause yknow Cas, i'm a little gay for you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** a little  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you are 'a little' gay for me.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** your boyfriend?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you are. a little bit. gay. for your boyfriend.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok.

 **[imbatman]** no  
 **[imbatman]** I-  
 **[imbatman]** I'm a lot gay for you?????  
 **[imbatman]** that was?????? the joke??????  
 **[imbatman]** also... am I your bf now?  
 **[imbatman]** cause i really like that

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Deeeeaaaannnnnnn  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I barely get sarcasm and jokes in real life  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** how do you expect me to understand them when I can't even hear you!  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also you are definitely my boyfriend.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** awwwwwww  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** young love  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** cutieblob x6

 **[imbatman]** bitch you're three years older than me  
 **[imbatman]** YAY FOR HAVING A DATEFRIEND  
 **[imbatman]** SLASH BOYFRIEND...  
 **[imbatman]** SLASH GIRLFRIEND?????

 **[iwishiwasdead]** y'all are fuckin adorable  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I SHIP  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** cutieblob x6

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thank you Sam

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** SAM  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** WE NEED A SHIP NAME

 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEASTIEL  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** (pronounced DEE-stee-EHL)

 **[imbatman]** oh my god i regret not smothering you when i had the chance

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you love me {wink}

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** PERFECT

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** oh god no  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well, I can already tell this is going to get boring  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** very quickly

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** DEASTIEL  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** DEASTIEL

 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEASTIEL  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEASTIEL  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEASTIEL

 **[imbatman]** i like 'Destiel' better

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ooooooooh  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** was that......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** was that an opinion on your own ship name?????

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** please don't encourage them  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I agree.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Destiel is better

 **[iwishiwasdead]** fddkfdkfdfkdf

 **[imbatman]** i hate you  
 **[imbatman]** i hate myself  
 **[imbatman]** i hate this conversation  
 **[imbatman]** i hate literally everything  
 **[imbatman]** except you Cas you're perfect

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thank you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I will have you know that hating yourself is illegal  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** by the laws of me

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** _well aren't they just adorable_

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I WOULD LIKE IT KNOWN THAT I AM LEGALLY DEAD NOW  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** MY SHIP HAS SAILED AND THEY'RE SO CUTE THAT THEY KILLED ME  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** is it weird that i ship my brother with my ex???  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** mm... nah

 **[imbatman]** _THIS JUST IN IT IS NOW ILLEGAL FOR ANYONE IN THIS GC TO HATE THEMSELF_  
 **[imbatman]** _IF THEY DO THEY WILL BE TRACKED DOWN AND AGGRESSIVELY HUGGED_

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** nah that's not weird  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because they are just so.......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** shippable  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you two didn't work together because Cas was born to love Dean.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** YES  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** HUGGED AGGRESSIVELY  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ~~also am I the only one scared of our siblings?~~

 **[iwishiwasdead]** this is true  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i concur  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** they were made for each other  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ~~and i was made for you~~ {deleted}

 **[imbatman]** no you are not  
 **[imbatman]** they're a terrifying powerhouse together  
 **[imbatman]** _they could burn the world down together_  
 **[imbatman]** OH MY GOD MY SISTER AND YOUR SIBLING WOULD BE SUCH GREAT SERIAL KILLERS  
 **[imbatman]** they'd just laugh all the time holy fuck  
 **[imbatman]** now i'm REALLY scared

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** STOP  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** don't give them any ideas!

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what do you say Sam?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** do you want to watch the world burn with me?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** it would be my pleasure

 **[imbatman]** fUCK

_**we traded closets** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasamoose]**

_Thursday Dec 19 - 01:39_

**[iwishiwasdead]** so i taught you how to shave  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i hope you know that means i'm gonna need you to teach me how to put tampons in

 **[imbatman]** yeah, I know  
 **[imbatman]** it's really not that hard though  
 **[imbatman]** and they come with instructions

 **[iwishiwasdead]** FDJKDFJKSF BUT IT'S WEIRD  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND IDK IT BOTHERS ME???  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'D REALLY PREFER IT IF YOU TAUGHT ME  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'D FEEL WAY MORE COMFORTABLE LIKE THAT

 **[imbatman]** of course I'll teach you  
 **[imbatman]** I didn't mean to sound like I wasn't going to  
 **[imbatman]** you just don't have to be worried about it  
 **[imbatman]** also it is weird, but you get used to it

 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** also that's not awkward right?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we're not like... too old for this or w/e?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** it is kinda weird to see your sibling's junk once youre older than like, 6...  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** idk i'm tired sorry

 **[imbatman]** it's fine  
 **[imbatman]** and anyway  
 **[imbatman]** you're probably going to end up with my ovaries _inside your body_  
 **[imbatman]** I don't think junk is much above that

 **[iwishiwasdead]** glad we're on the same page

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Thursday Dec 19 - 09:37_

**[iwishiwasdead]** welp i just got called 'sir' on a train????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like???? bitch???????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I HAVE THESE HUGE MOUNDS OF FLESH ON MY CHEST  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THOSE ARE???  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** BALLOONS???????

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what the fuck  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** are you fucking blind idiot on the train  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** clearly a beautiful young woman here  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** also ‘what do you think these are, balloons?’ is the most powerful sentence i’ve ever heard

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** can I please  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** suggest something  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** which is definitely not murder........

 **[imbatman]** you can also suggest murder  
 **[imbatman]** murder is a perfectly valid suggestion  
 **[imbatman]** when it's my Sammi all bets are off  
 **[imbatman]** you fuck with her you deal with me without a conscience and no-holds-barred

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well i was gonna say 'congrats Dean, now _you're_ the one who gets saddled with this'  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but after that i'm fairly certain y'all are perfect for each other  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** also THANK YOU MY ENBY  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** MY GABE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** MY WONDERFUL AMAZING FRIEND  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** VALIDATION SORELY NEEDED {cutieblob}

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you are an amazing fantastic woman  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** who is my best friend  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and clearly if anyone thinks you are a man  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** then quite frankly they need to either take a trip to a mental asylum or to get their eyes checked

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thank you Dean  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm gonna suggest murder  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm sorry but murder is the best way out for any idiot who can't tell a man from a woman  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because you are clearly a woman

 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay but seriously  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** y'all are the best  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and like fkdfjsdkfs  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** GENDER IS A CONSTRUCT ANYWAY  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** BUT IN THIS HOUSE WE RESPECT PEOPLES' GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING PRONOUNS

 **[imbatman]** what sam said  
 **[imbatman]** i will not tolerate this kind of blatant _hatred_  
 **[imbatman]** HASHTAG TRANS WOMEN ARE WOMEN

 **[iwishiwasdead]** THANK YOU DEAN

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm sorry.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you started it  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I will finish it  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** #transwomenarewomen

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** #transmenaremen

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** #genderfluidisvalid

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** #nbisextremlyvalid

 **[iwishiwasdead]** #agenderpeoplearereal  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** #respectpronouns  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** #basicallyweallrock

 **[imbatman]** hey Cas?  
 **[imbatman]** I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU {cutieblob}

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** cutieblob x24  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** {purple green blue purple green blue heart}

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I think you broke Cas.......

 **[imbatman]** cutieblob  
 **[imbatman]** yay!

 **[iwishiwasdead]** facepalm

 **[imbatman]** THEY LOVES ME TOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah Dean everyone knows that

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Dean  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you sound drunk  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm going to assume you're not  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but you sound it

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I DO LOVES YOU TOOOOOOOO

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** cutieblob x4

 **[imbatman]** i am not intoxicated no

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i would argue that point

 **[imbatman]** shut up Sammi  
 **[imbatman]** i'm getting high on my bf  
 **[imbatman]** okay how about this since we're obviously annoying the hell out of our siblings let's just go bone instead cause i need to get fucked by you like _yesterday_

 **[iwishiwasdead]** oh my GOD

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** let's not discuss this here  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** we'll go on DMs  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so that we don't traumatize our siblings

 **[imbatman]** fkdkfjdk ye

_**it's not eyesex!** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]**

_Thursday Dec 19 - 14:56_

**[imbatman]** by the way  
 **[imbatman]** I'm aware that you're ace  
 **[imbatman]** and if you're sex-repulsed (you've never actually told me)  
 **[imbatman]** i'll totally accept that. okay? i want you because of _you_ , not because of your dick

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thats good to know  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and actually helpful  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because I'm not entirely sure, but I think I may be repulsed  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not sure, I haven't actually been in a relationship before

 **[imbatman]** well, if you'd like to try stuff and kinda see if you can figure it out  
 **[imbatman]** i'm on board  
 **[imbatman]** if not  
 **[imbatman]** that's cool too

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thanks for being so understanding  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** would it be ok if we just left things for now  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and then we could take things slow  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and see how things go

 **[imbatman]** of course  
 **[imbatman]** i was just trying to end that conversation in the gc  
 **[imbatman]** i hope my comment didn't make you uncomfortable

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it's ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I know that you would never force me to do anything I don't want to do  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I know I can trust you

 **[imbatman]** good  
 **[imbatman]** I'm glad you know that  
 **[imbatman]** because you can  
 **[imbatman]** love you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I love you too  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** so so much

 **[imbatman]** cutieblob heart

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Friday Dec 20 - 14:37_

**[iwishiwasdead]** sometimes  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** somethin beautiful happens in this world

 **[imbatman]** (Akon)

 **[iwishiwasdead]** and you don't know how to express yourself  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so you just gotta sing

 **[imbatman]** (and Lonely Island yeah)

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I JUST HAD SEX  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND IT FELT SO GOOD

 **[imbatman]** (felt so good)

 **[iwishiwasdead]** A WOMAN LET ME PUT MY PENIS INSIDE OF HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I JUST HAD SE-E-E-E-X  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** AND I'LL NEVER GO BACK

 **[imbatman]** (never go back)

 **[iwishiwasdead]** TO THE NOT-HAVING-SEX WAYS OF THE PAST

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what the actual fuck is happening

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I have no idea

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm a tiny bit scared  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what's going on?!?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** are you saying you had sex?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** are you quoting something?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean,  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** my beautiful bf,  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** who I love so much  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what the hell just happened?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** joy x5  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** yes i'm quoting something  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and yes im saying i had sex  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I JUST SCREWED THAT JESS CHICK

 **[imbatman]** i was just going along with the song ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah, that sounds like you Dean  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also congrats Sam

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** oh ok  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and.......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well done I guess?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** **mazel tov???**

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I-

_**we traded closets** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]**

_Sunday Dec 21 - 01:39_

**[iwishiwasdead]** what's up with Gabe?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** usually they’re way more supportive of people's sex lives

 **[imbatman]** I have no idea  
 **[imbatman]** you could ask them  
 **[imbatman]** or Cas  
 **[imbatman]** or.....  
 **[imbatman]** wait. shit.  
 **[imbatman]** yeah, definitely ask them what's up

 **[iwishiwasdead]** fuck that doesn't sound good  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** great now i'm gonna have anxiety over it  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** thanks a lot Dean

_**the hot ones** _ **  
Members:  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Sunday Dec 22 - 02:01_

**[iwishiwasdead]** hey man  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you aight?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ummmm  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why are you asking?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** uh ig  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ig i'm just confused?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** cause usually you're the one making all the sex jokes and being gross and dirty minded and like... you highkey encourage Dean and Cas' sex lives - together and separate - so Idk why i'm different

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** oh  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** huh  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ig I forgot?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** forgot WHAT  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** don't spoon-feed me any more of your bullshit  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I don't want to hear it unless it's the truth, what's going on with you?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well you see  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I have a problem here  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because you say you don't want to hear anything but the truth  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but I know that you won't want to hear the truth  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so I guess I can't tell you?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** nope  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i want to hear the truth  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you're gonna tell me  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and i SWEAR to GOD if you ghost me like Cas ghosted Dean i will come to your house and chop your fucking head off

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well there goes plan A  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** the truth is  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I like chocolate

 **[iwishiwasdead]** what  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** the HELL  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** does that have to do with anything?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i already knew you liked chocolate??????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i bought you chocolate for your birthday?????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE ALL THE TIME  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** also you steal Dean's 'leave-me-the-fuck-alone-my-uterus-is-cannibalizing-itself' chocolate  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and he always yells at you for it

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you wanted the truth  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that is a truth

 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay something is seriously wrong  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and on Thursday we're going to talk about it IRL

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** unless I continue changing the subject and refusing to directly answer your questions.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** {gunblob}

 **[iwishiwasdead]** ~~dammit Gabe that's such a Gabe move that Idk if i'll be able to refrain from kissing you on the fucking face so don't you fucking dare~~ {deleted}  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah but you won't  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you can't resist these puppydog eyes

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ah  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but when faced with the option of refusing puppydog eyes  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and losing a friend  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I know which one I'd pick.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** fjioaghjkgajgjioa whoa  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** LOSING A FRIEND?????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** who the fuck ever said you'd lose a friend?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and why do you think that?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you're a fucking idiot if you think i'm ever leaving you for any reason

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** idk  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I know it and you don't  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and I said I would lose a friend.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i said any reason and I meant any reason  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you could tell me you killed someone and i'd be like 'jesus fucking christ' and i wouldn't bail you out of jail but I would stay by your side anyway because you're a good person  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ANY. REASON.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yes.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but I'm not expecting to lose you from anger or anything like that  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** everything will just be awkward and never the same again

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well now i'm starting to think youre leading some weird double life  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** Gabriel  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you know that nothing would make me like you less right?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you know that no matter what you say youre still my best friend

 ** _iwishiwasdead is typing..._**  
and nothing would make me want you any less either|  
and |  
|

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm not leading a double life  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and you would try to stay my best friend  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I believe that  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but it would just get awkward

 **[iwishiwasdead]** dude we know each other better than anyone else  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** besides maybe our brothers  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** awkward is our specialty and tbh i don't mind that much?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like seriously nothing makes me feel awkward around you  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you walked in on me with my dick in your brother's mouth and I still didn't feel awkward around you

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that's slightly different  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but good point  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok

 **[iwishiwasdead]** how's it different?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i don't know what the other thing is  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so how do I know?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it just is different  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** mainly because it has nothing to do with you having your dick in my siblings mouth

 **[iwishiwasdead]** not that i particularly want her mouth anywhere near my dick anymore  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but likeeeeeee  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** that's not the point  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** the point is _just fucking tell me i guarantee it won't be as bad as you think_

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** fine  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but first  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you have to promise not to freak out  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** or let it ruin our friendship

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i won't let anything ruin our friendship  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and i can promise with 99.99999% certainty that i won't freak out

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok so I kinda, maybe, possibly like someone.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and that person maybe, probably, is not not you

 **[iwishiwasdead]** um????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i only got like half of that  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you have a crush i get. what's the other part?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I kinda, maybe, possibly, probably, do not, not like you.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you don't not like me?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so you like me?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** is that what you're saying?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yes  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that's pretty much it

 **[iwishiwasdead]** oh thank fuck  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** Gabriel ive been in love with you for like 3 years  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** it's why i broke up with Cas

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** really?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wow, I've been worrying all this time  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and you like me back??????

 **[iwishiwasdead]** FUCK YES I DO  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you're an idiot  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** although tbh i can't complain because i was worried you didn't want me either {joy}

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so we are both idiots  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** clearly we are made to be  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** a match made in idioticy  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** {joy x2}

 **[iwishiwasdead]** such an idiot you can't even spell 'idiocy'  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i fucking love you so much  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** now come over here and kiss me please

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** idiocy is a hard spelling  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** don't judge me  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'll be right over.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** good

_**wincestiel** _ **  
Members:  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]**

_Sunday Dec 22 - 13:26_

**[iwishiwasdead]** holy motherforking shirtballs i just got kissed by Gabriel?????????

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** clap x24  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well done  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** for finally sorting yourselves out

 **[imbatman]** fucking FINALLY  
 **[imbatman]** christ's sake, i never thought Cas and I would figure our shit out first but here we are

 **[iwishiwasdead]** bite me jerk

 **[imbatman]** blow me, bitch

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** clap x4 **  
** **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I never thought this day would come  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** everyone on this chat has gotten their heads out of their asses and admitted their feelings

 **[iwishiwasdead]** \+ gabe  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** holy fucking shit we did it  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i got my nb  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and they actually love me?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** jesus fricking hell

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I know the feeling  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** we all managed to not be forever alone  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** this is the shock of the century

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i mean tbh we're all highkey depressed tho  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so we're not exactly out of the woods joy  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** any of us might kill ourselves oop

 **[imbatman]** yeah we know  
 **[imbatman]** but DAMMIT SAMMI DONT SAY THAT

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah,  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** that's a bit depressing to say  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ~~true though~~  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah, let's just leave that train of thought where it is  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** no one is allowed to die anytime soon.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay

 **[imbatman]** im chill with that

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** great.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** glad we got that sorted

 **[iwishiwasdead]** me too

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Monday Dec 23 - 14:37_

**[iwishiwasdead]** hey Gabe  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** im in love with you

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** didn't we already clear this up?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I love you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you love me  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and Cas and Dean love each other too

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I KNOW BUT  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I JUST  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU YOU IDIOT

 **[imbatman]** sammi you're such a sweetheart  
 **[imbatman]** but also fricking seriously we _all fucking now_

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** shut up Dean  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I LOVE YOU TOO  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** MORE THAN I CAN PUT INTO WORDS

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** this is adorable

 **[iwishiwasdead]** YES  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** WE ARE FUCKING ADORABLE

 **[imbatman]** my baby sister is like  
 **[imbatman]** the second cutest person in the world

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** the second cutest?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** excuse you!  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Sam is _the_ cutest person in the world

 **[imbatman]** FIGHT ME MY GIRLFRIEND IS THE CUTEST  
 **[imbatman]** SAMMI IS RIGHT BEHIND HER

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Well.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thanks  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** this is an adorable argument

 **[iwishiwasdead]** BUT SEE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I CONCUR  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** CASTIEL IS LIKE THE CUTEST PERSON EVER

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thank you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not sure I believe you about me being cute  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but thank you

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** NOOOOOOOOO  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** SAMMICH IS THE CUTEST  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** SAM IS ADORABLE

 **[iwishiwasdead]** why don't you agree?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you're like  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** so adorable???????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and i mean ig i'm okay  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but idk i don't think i'm _that_ cute

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** YOU ARE THAT CUTE  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** YOU REALLY ARE

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ummmmmmm  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** excuse me  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not ugly  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I'm definitely not that cute  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Sam is, but I'm not

 **[iwishiwasdead]** WHY THE FUCK ARE WE HAVING THIS ARGUMENT  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SERIOUSLY YOUR CONSTANT CONFUSION IS ADORABLE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm just like  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** there

 **[imbatman]** okay so  
 **[imbatman]** so you're telling me  
 **[imbatman]** you're telling me that 'i just wanted to see if the squeezy thing worked'  
 **[imbatman]** COMING FROM A GROWN FVCKING ~~MAN~~ WOMAN  
 **[imbatman]** wasn't the cutest thing i'd seen in my ENTIRE LIFE  
 **[imbatman]** or at least since you literally GOT OUT OF THE FUCKING POLICE STATION by just being a generally cute adorable bitty girl and stuff etc.  
 **[imbatman]** damn you underestimate how much i love you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm sorry what?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what have I missed?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** police station?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** EVERYONE {clap x2} IS {clap x2} ADORABLE {clap x2}

 **[imbatman]** ohhhhh  
 **[imbatman]** yeah Sammi got 'arrested' once  
 **[imbatman]** when she was like fucking 14  
 **[imbatman]** i had to bail her out because our dad sucks

 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEAN SHUT UP

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ooooooooh  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** spill

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm interested  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what did she do?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEAN PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM

 **[imbatman]** i'm gonna tell them

 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEAN PLEASE

 **[imbatman]** she uh  
 **[imbatman]** well it was before she came out

 **[iwishiwasdead]** to anyone besides you

 **[imbatman]** and she shoplifted a bunch of makeup  
 **[imbatman]** and also hair products

 **[iwishiwadead]** oh my god i hate you

 **[imbatman]** she took them all home and made a huge fucking mess of her face  
 **[imbatman]** and then someone from the store called the police on her  
 **[imbatman]** she just really wanted to be validated and was dysphoric af but like  
 **[imbatman]** back in '97 dollars?  
 **[imbatman]** that was like 40 bucks worth of stuff

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** awwwwwwwww  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** my poor gf  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because it was so relatable, we won't give you a ton of shit over it

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well that was a rollercoaster of a story  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well done Sam  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** very proud of you

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i wish i was dead

_Thursday Dec 26 - 11:24_

**[iwishiwasdead]** okay this is gonna sound dumb but i just discovered smth that makes me happy  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i can't sing Livin on a Prayer in the original key anymore

 **[imbatman]** how do you mean?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i have to transpose it up at least a half step to be able to sing the low notes  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and at least a whole step for it to be comfortable  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i fucking love estrogen

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that doesn't sound dumb  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I am very pleased for you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yay estrogen

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** clap x3

 **[iwishiwasdead]** oh  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** it doesn't?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** blush  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** YAY E  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** sometimes random things happen that make me go 'oh im like. a girl now.'

 **[imbatman]** that is not the right mindset to have babygirl  
 **[imbatman]** you've always been a girl

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah i know but

 **[imbatman]** but nothing  
 **[imbatman]** you're a girl. but now you're a girl on the outside too

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you {clap} are {clap} a {clap} girllllllllll {clap}

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **[iwishiwasdead]** thanks guys

 **[imbatman]** YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME  
 **[imbatman]** YOU'RE AMAZING  
 **[imbatman]** YOU ARE THE BEST BITCH  
 **[imbatman]** and dont you forget it or i'm gonna come to your house and smack you

 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEAN WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well then I'll come to your house and smack you

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and I will come to your house and not smack you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because I love you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'll just kiss you or smth

 **[iwishiwasdead]** thanks babe  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i love you

 **[imbatman]** you two are sickeningly ~~cute~~ gross

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** to be fair  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** we aren't much better

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** awwwwwww  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** thanks Dean  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we are cute aren't we

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah honestly Dean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you're one to talk

 **[imbatman]** shove it up your ass, bitch

 **[iwishiwasdead]** jerk {winky stuck out tongue}

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** awwwwwwww  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you two are so friendly

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Gabe?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** why do we love these two assbutts?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I wish I knew  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm sure there was a reason

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i have no idea either  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** to be honest most days I ask myself why i like my brother {joy}  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** he's an asshole

 **[imbatman]** honestly i wish i could say the same for you  
 **[imbatman]** but I can't because you're like the sweetest kindest person in the history of ever

 **[iwishiwasdead]** {cutieblob}

_Thursday Dec 26 - 13:38_

**[iwishiwasdead]** ugh being trans sucks  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** or rather, the societal consequences of being trans suck

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** elaborate

 **[iwishiwasdead]** for an example  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** in order to get his license Dean had to provide his birth certificate, which has his deadname and SAAB (as birth certificates are wont to do considering they're given at birth)  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and so then on his permit it all had his deadname and he was listed as gender: F  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and just generally he had to go through a lot of deadname and misgendering bullshit before he could change his name and gender marker on his license  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** which he didn't even do until he was 18 because it's super complicated as a minor

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** a million hugs and kisses coming from over here  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm sorry you had to go through all that

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** society  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** needs  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** to  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** get  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** fucked  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** {clap x3}

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ^^^^^^^^^

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yep society sucks

 **[imbatman]** ^^^^^^ would love to just burn it all down

 **[iwishiwasdead]** and not start over because the human race is shit?

 **[imbatman]** yeah p much

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** let's just let the lizard people take over

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** just  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** wanna  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** watch  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** the  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** world  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** burn

 **[iwishiwasdead]** we're all behind you there

 **[imbatman]** fdkfjdst so true though

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well then  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** time to plan world domination  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]**

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** sounds fun

 **[iwishiwasdead]** FUCK YEAH  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** CMON DEAN LET'S FUCKIN GO

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** great  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** anyone got any fun plans

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** plans for world domination?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** many

 **[iwishiwasdead]** please tell us

 **[imbatman]** i'm listening

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I have two  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** the long way  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** or the easy unlikely way  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** which do you want to hear?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** both

 **[imbatman]** ^^^^^^  
 **[imbatman]** yes

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well the long way involves taking over the media  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** then putting a load of figurehead leaders into power  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and then the media will say the leaders are amazing because I own them all  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and then I take over the world

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that one seems difficult  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and almost definitely impossible

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** the easy unlikely way is hypnotism  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** using high pitch noises over the radio

 **[imbatman]** oh my god  
 **[imbatman]** my girlfriend  
 **[imbatman]** (slash boyfriend)  
 **[imbatman]** ((slash bothfriend))  
 **[imbatman]** is a fucking genius

 **[iwishiwasdead]** {cutieblob x5}  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i have never been prouder to be your friend

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]**  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** we are all psychopaths  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** there is probably a place in a mental hospital for all of us

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** oh Cas  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** didn't you know  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we are way beyond mental hospital

 **[iwishiwasdead]** NO ASYLUM IS STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD ME

 **[imbatman]** I'd listen to her if i were the government

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah tbh same  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I can believe that asylums wouldn't be able to hold Sam

**[babyinatrenchcoat]**

**[imbatman]** Sam is too powerful  
 **[imbatman]** she's a god  
 **[imbatman]** she must be NERFed  
 **[imbatman]** *shoots my sister with a NERF gun*

**[iwishiwasdead]**

**[ttttttt-trickster]** did you just-  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** did you actually shoot sam with a nerf gun?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** or did you just say that???

 **[iwishiwasdead]** he shot me with a real nerf gun  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** in real life  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i hate my brother so much

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** seriously?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** are you 10?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why do you even still have nerf guns easily accessible in your house?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]**  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I have nothing to say about this entire situation

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah so Dean never got rid of his NERF guns from childhood

 **[imbatman]** sammi what are you talking about i bought these nerf guns last year

 **[iwishiwasdead]**  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** dean i was TRYING to save you from the HUMILIATION that comes with Gabriel having any kind of leverage over you  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** YOU FUCKING IDIOT

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** too late  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Dean, you really are a fucking idiot  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because now I know  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and I'm not planning on forgetting

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** GABE  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Be careful  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** that's my bf your threatening

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you fucking dumbass

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** agreed

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** agreed

 **[imbatman]** agreed

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you're not supposed to agree to that

 **[imbatman]** but it's true  
 **[imbatman]** I am a dumbass  
 **[imbatman]** I don't make the rules  
 **[imbatman]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i love you so much  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you absolute idiot  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** s  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** all of you are idiots  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and you're all amazing

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** hello welcome to this chat  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** there are two braincells between all four of us

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but we are all fabulous  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** fabulously stupid

 **[iwishiwasdead]** bitch what  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** there are one and a half brain cells  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and i have all of them  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and i loan them to you guys

 **[imbatman]** fabulously stupid is the title of my biopic  
 **[imbatman]** that doubles as a porno

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** of course it does

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** like you're one to talk Gabe  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** "that doubles as a porno" is basically the title of your autobiography

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wow  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** my own sibling turning on me  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** all over a guy  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Sam, save me

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i still love you more than dean

 **[imbatman]** WOW SAMMI

 **[iwishiwasdead]** shut up you're annoying and i don't like dealing with you

 **[imbatman]** what are you talking about im a joy to be around

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well said Sam

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** well this is awkward  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because I agree with Dean  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I also agree with Sam.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** that is awkward lol

_Monday Dec 30 - 11:03_

**[iwishiwasdead]** ugh tucking is hard  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but also you know when you wake up and you just like your body?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i just looked in the mirror this morning and i was like 'i feel pretty'

 **[imbatman]** {cutieblob x5}  
 **[imbatman]** but also money that packing is harder  
 **[imbatman]** to pack i actually have to have things to stick in there

 **[iwishiwasdead]** dude i bought you an stp like 10 months ago!

 **[imbatman]** yep and now my dick is bigger than yours so thanks sammi

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm with Sam here...  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because I sometimes tuck  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but don't pack

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** same  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** sorry Dean... You are on your own here

 **[imbatman]** ugh you guys are the worst

 **[iwishiwasdead]**  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we love you Dean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** anyway yeah i like myself today

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** goood  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]**  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I like you everyday  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so you should really take a leaf out of my book.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Sam  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** always like yourself  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because you are amazing.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also Dean, we can't all be the worst, that's not how 'worst' works.

 **[imbatman]** oh my god you suck  
 **[imbatman]** wait- i shouldn't say that to my boyfriend o.O

 **[iwishiwasdead]** _hands Dean shovel_

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I have like... 10 different replies to that...  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** the first one, obviously, being  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah but you love it.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** another one being  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** really?!?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** oh my god  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** CAS  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HE DOESN'T HAVE AN ACTUAL DICK FOR YOU TO SUCK

 **[imbatman]** also we haven't done anything yet???

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I don't see either of your points  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** just because it's not true doesn't mean I can't make our siblings uncomfortable  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and you know...... Complete the joke?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I don't know what's going on?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** CAS

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah i mean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i can't argue with that logic  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but you know what Cas? my poor sweet sheltered boy?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** gabe and i have an actual sex life to speak of so we have actual ammo  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** prepare yourself for torture beyond your wildest imaginings

 **[imbatman]** oh GOD I HATE MYSELF

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Fuck  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I have made a mistake  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I have made a huge mistake

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that you have  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** *evil cackling*

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you have indeed  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** gabe you wanna start or shall i?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you can start

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** please don't.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i mean yesterday i got fucked harder than i ever have in my life

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** please don't continue  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** please shut up

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** hmmmmmm  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and do you want to know what happened after?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** la la la la la  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not listening

 **[iwishiwasdead]** after that

 **[imbatman]** SAMMI PLEASE STOP

 **[iwishiwasdead]** once we were good and ready again

 **[imbatman]** GABE YOU LOVE ME RIGHT

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I blew them  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and then they blew me right back

 **[imbatman]** I HATE YOU

 **[iwishiwasdead]** no you don't i'm your favorite sister

 **[imbatman]** YOU'RE MY ONLY SISTER AND I HATE YOU

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I hate you both too  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** now please excuse me  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** while I go throw up

 **[ttttttt-trickster]**  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I think we managed Sam  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** they seem incredibly uncomfortable

 **[imbatman]** you GUYS ARE SO GROSS

 **[iwishiwasdead]** *high fives you*

 **[ttttttt-trickster]**  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that was funny  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** though I actually don't know where Cas has gone.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I think she just walked away

 **[iwishiwasdead]** knowing her that makes sense

 **[imbatman]** *mutes u*

**[ttttttt-trickster]**

**[iwishiwasdead]** oh it's so fun to emotionally disturb your big brother  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** right Dean?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm not sure he was joking when he said he was muting us  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]**

 **[iwishiwasdead]** no im pretty sure he actually muted this chat

_Tuesday Dec 31 - 00:04_

**[iwishiwasdead]** happy new year eve

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** happy new years eve

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it's literally 4 minutes past midnight  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it has been new years eve for four minutes  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** couldn't you have waited until a normal time??

 **[iwishiwasdead]** whats  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** a normal time?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** no i could not have

 **[imbatman]** HOPPITY NEW YEARS EVE

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you're not a rabbit  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Sam.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** that is not a good excuse.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** please excuse my sibling  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** they get cranky when they are tired  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** or in this instance when they get woken by their phone buzzing at midnight.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well you know what?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** I love you Cas and i am sorry

 **[imbatman]** IM NOT???/

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thank you Sam.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm going back to sleep now  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'll deal with you in the morning

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ........  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well done Dean

 **[imbatman]** WHAT DID I DO?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** even I can answer this one  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you're an idiot  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and Cas was too tired for you to call yourself a rabbit

 **[imbatman]** {blobsob x1}

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** no point crying now.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you'll have to wait until the morning to sort it out with them.

 **[imbatman]** fdkjfslkfga  
 **[imbatman]** okay  
 **[imbatman]** cas, bb, i love you

_Tuesday Dec 31 - 09:36_

**[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah yeah  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you're still an idiot

 **[imbatman]** oh i know that  
 **[imbatman]** you don't have to tell me that  
 **[imbatman]** idiot is like 80% of my identity  
 **[imbatman]** but i love you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** love you too  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I don't know why  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you are literally just an idiot with emotional constipation and a false cool bravado  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I love you anyway

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** damn Cas  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** not pulling any punches here are you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** remind me not to act like an idiot while Cas is tired.

 **[imbatman]** I-  
 **[imbatman]** wow cas

 **[iwishiwasdead]** he's  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** Cas what the FUCK did you do??!?!?!!

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ??

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what's going on?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** CAS YOU ABSOLUTE DOUCHE  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HE IS _CRYING_ IN HIS BEDROOM  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SOMETHING ABOUT HOW HE'S A TOTAL FUCKUP AND EVERYONE LEAVES HIM  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** GOOD FRICKING JOB

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** fuck  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thisiswhyyoudon'tmakejokesCas.youknowthisbynow  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'll be over in.... About three minutes  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** unlock your door.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** it's unlocked  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _fix it_

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** well.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that escalated quickly  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you'll be glad to hear that Cas is Literally sprinting to your house  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm.... I'm not sure he has any shoes on.....

 **[iwishiwasdead]** what a good boyfriend  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** well i mean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** what a shitty boyfriend but  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** what a good boyfriend {cutieblob}

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** tbf, I don't think he meant for this to happen  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we both know that Cas would rather cut off his own hand before he hurt Dean  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** he'll fix this or die trying  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ........ Let's just hope he manages to fix this.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i mean i know but like  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** dean has insecurities  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** cas knows that better than anyone  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** he should know by now that Dean's not a fan of his own coping mechanisms any more than any of us are and that tbph he kinda hates himself for it so like, hearing that from Cas was  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** hard for him  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** he feels partially called out and partially targeted  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and kinda exposed  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** none of those are feelings he likes

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** he really needs to sort this out  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** the problem is Dean's false bravado is so good  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and he jokes about everything  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** so it's hard to tell what's joking and what's really his self hate showing up  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and what's going to continue the joke and what's going to end up like this  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Cas really does love him though  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and he is probably there right now telling Dean that.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah he is  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i know cause i can hear him  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** from downstairs  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** he's basically screaming it

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I am really not surprised  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** do you want me to come round?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** cause I have no plans for today  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and I'm bored

 **[iwishiwasdead]** please

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'll be right over  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** give me 10 minutes  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** because I'm not in a panicked rush and I'll actually wear shoes

 **[iwishiwasdead]** good  
 **[iwishiwasdead]**

**[ttttttt-trickster]**

_Tuesday Dec 31 - 14:03_

**[iwishiwasdead]** hey dean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** would you like to tell them what you had for lunch yesterday?

 **[imbatman]** ...

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I'm interested  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what did you eat

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** oh no  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I can already tell this is going to be bad  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what did you eat?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** Dean are you gonna tell them?

 **[imbatman]** ...

 **[iwishiwasdead]** NOTHING  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** THE ANSWER IS NOTHING  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** DEAN DOESN'T EAT LUNCH HARDLY EVER

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** what?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why not?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** DEAN WINCHESTER  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Why do you not eat lunch?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** lunch is important.

 **[imbatman]** because of  
 **[imbatman]** reasons

 **[iwishiwasdead]** dean what did we talk about about shame  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** the only reason they're pissed is because it's not good for you  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** it's not a reflection on your character

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not angry. I'm concerned. I'm worried.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because lunch is important. And you need to eat.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** we just want to know why so we can understand and help.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** exactly  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we aren't going to judge you for anything.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we just want to know.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** would you prefer it if i did it?

 **[imbatman]** ...yes...

 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** dean has an eating disorder  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** which he has NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT * angry glare *  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i only found out today because i was actually paying attention to what he ate

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ok  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** is there anything we can do to help?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** if you don't mind me asking  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what caused it?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I know there isn't always a cause, but in your case is there?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I promise I just want to help

 **[imbatman]** i  
 **[imbatman]** well  
 **[imbatman]** back before i came out i was just  
 **[imbatman]** super insecure about my body and i was like 'well maybe if i look more like a girl i'll feel more like a girl' so i started skipping meals and stuff to lose weight or whatever and  
 **[imbatman]** i never stopped ig

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** SAM YOU BETTER BE HUGGING YOUR BROTHER RIGHT NOW  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I swear next time I see you I'm going to hug the shit out of you.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** is there anything we can do to help

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** how can we help  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** other than hugging the shit out of you at all times

 **[iwishiwasdead]** he needs a stricter diet  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm gonna set it but cas i need you to help enforce it

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** sure  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you ok with this Dean?

 **[imbatman]** i just go along with Sammi  
 **[imbatman]** cause if i dont she kicks my ass

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok then  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** once you've set Dean's diet, tell me so I can make sure to help enforce it.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but this is only going to work if you want to do this Dean.

 **[imbatman]** well i don't exactly _want_ to  
 **[imbatman]** but i don't exactly not want to  
 **[imbatman]** like i don't have strong feelings about it  
 **[imbatman]** but like yeah it feels shitty and i kinda hate it

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** good  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** just remember than Sam and Gabe and I will always be here  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and like we've already said, will not judge you for anything

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** that's a promise  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we are an unjudgmental lot  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and just want to help

 **[iwishiwasdead]** ^^^^^^  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** thanks for saying the stuff and things my guys

 **[imbatman]** um  
 **[imbatman]** thank you  
 **[imbatman]** love you guys

**[imbatman]**

**[babyinatrenchcoat]**

**[ttttttt-trickster]**

**[iwishiwasdead]** im making his new diet rn  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** im gonna email it to you guys

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** got it

**[imbatman]**

_Wednesday Jan 1 - 00:02_

**[imbatman]** HAPPYYYY NEWWW YEARRRRERERR

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** HAPPY NEW YEAR

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** HAPPY NEW YEAR  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** May this year be less shitty than the last

 **[imbatman]** amen to that

 **[iwishiwasdead]** ^^^^^^^

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah the last year has been pretty shitty  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but not fully shitty

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we did all get our heads out of our asses  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and get together

 **[iwishiwasdead]** in the last like 2 months  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** which  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** HOLY FUCK WE ACTUALLY DID THAT

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ok so 10 of the months were shitty  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and then the last 2 everything suddenly happened

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** WE ACTUALLY DID THAT

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yep  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and holy crap im still reeling

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** same

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** are you two talking about getting together?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** or..........?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yes

**[imbatman]**

**[babyinatrenchcoat]** I was worried ok!  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** they are suspicious children

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** really?!

 **[iwishiwasdead]** we are suspicious children  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** im talking about both did you not get that?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** SEEEEEEE!  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** My suspicion was justified.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I got that  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** it was just Cas who was confused  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and yes.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** we are very suspicious.

 **[iwishiwasdead]**  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** im a douchebag

 **[imbatman]** just for the record i still hate you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** still hate who?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yes Sam.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you are a douche  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and that's why I love you.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** me

 **[imbatman]** THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS CHAT I DON'T HATE IS CAS

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** awwwwwwwww  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thank you Dean.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but what about yourself?

 **[imbatman]** hm...  
 **[imbatman]** don't ask stupid questions

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ILLEGAL  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** everyone has to love themselves.

 **[imbatman]** you should really have more realistic expectations

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** everyone has to tolerate themselves

 **[imbatman]** well i can do that  
 **[imbatman]** i've been doing that since i was born

 **[iwishiwasdead]** dean why are you so depressing

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** tbh aren't we all

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah we are a pretty depressing lot

 **[imbatman]** yeah that's fair

 **[iwishiwasdead]** ^^^^

_Friday Jan 3 - 11:09_

**[iwishiwasdead]** hey cas why the fuck is meg masters texting me out of nowhere  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** what the hell

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Meg?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I don't know  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** why is she texting you?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** _I dont know_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** she just says she 'wants to talk'  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** about you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** about me?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** why?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** wait Meg?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why's meg texting you?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** about Cas?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** irdk  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay wait gimme a minute

 **[imbatman]** Sammi

_Friday Jan 3 - 13:04_

**[imbatman]** SAMMI???

_Friday Jan 3 - 15:22_

**[iwishiwasdead]** CAS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I DON'T KNOW  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** WHAT IS HAPPENING  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** AND WHY HAS SAM BEEN GONE FOR 4 HOURS

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** yeah where is Sam?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** is she ok?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** Cas  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** what in the hell  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i thought you were my friend?????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i thought you loved me????????????  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _more importantly i thought you loved Dean???_

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what are you talking about?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** maybe we should take this to DM's?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** no we're doing this here  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i need them to witness this  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i used to think you were such a sweet person  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you could never voluntarily hurt anyone, right?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ig i was wrong, because H O L Y S H I T  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i want to know two things  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** a: how could you do this to my brother  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and b: are you even aware of how big of a mistake youve made

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** what?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I would never hurt anyone  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** especially not Dean.

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Sam what's happened?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i-  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** ...  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** * deep breath * okay dean this is gonna really suck to hear but like  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** cas cheated on you  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** with meg  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and crowley  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i guess he has a thing for his exes or something  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you comin' after me next?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** no  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I haven't cheated on Dean  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and I'm not 'coming after' you.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I love Dean, why would I cheat?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Cas hasn't cheated on Dean  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** have you?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why do you think he has Sam?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** UM  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** BECAUSE I HAVE VIDEO EVIDENCE TIMESTAMPED TWO DAYS AGO  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** OF YOU MAKING OUT WITH MEG

 **[imbatman]** IS THIS WHY WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING CAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY DOING YOUR EXES

 **[iwishiwasdead]** MEG ALSO EMAILED ME A VERY LARGE VIDEO FILE THAT I HAVENT OPENED BUT FROM EVERYTHING SHE SAID I ASSUME ITS A SEX TAPE OF YOU AND CROWLEY  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** CAS WHAT THE FUCK

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I didn't make out with Meg two days ago  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I promise  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I haven't had sex with Meg or Crowley  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** literally ever

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Cas?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Sam?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Dean?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** someone here is either wrong or lying and i don't know who or why.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I DONT EITHER  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** IM JUST  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** VERY CONFUSED AND SCARED AND KINDA PISSED

 **[imbatman]** Cas?  
 **[imbatman]** baby?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** IF YOU DIDNT DO IT THEN WHY DOES THE VIDEO EXIST???

 **[iwishiwasdead]** {attachment: he'salyingcheater.vid 01/01/20}

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I don't know  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I promise you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I didn't kiss meg  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I haven't cheated on you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I promise

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Cas  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I want to believe you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** but that is a video  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** of you kissing meg

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** IT ISNT ME

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** Then someone who looks like you  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** kissing someone who looks like Meg

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well idk if i can believe that dude

_iwishiwasdead has left the chat_

**[imbatman]** Sam...?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Why did Sam go?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I promise I haven't done anything.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I don't know how to make anyone believe it  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but it's true

 **[imbatman]** i believe you  
 **[imbatman]** or i want to  
 **[imbatman]** idk i love you so much but i've been hurt enough times

_**the AMAB self-hatred club** _ **  
Members:  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]**

_Friday Jan 3 - 17:39_

**[iwishiwasdead]** i just hope you know that if it turns out all of this is true dean will shut down  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** he will probably never love anyone again

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I know  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** which is why I never would  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but idk how to prove that to all of you

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm sorry

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it's ok  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you don't need to be sorry  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I just don't understand what's going on  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I understand why none of you trust me

 **[iwishiwasdead]** no it's-  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we _should_ trust you  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but i just don't have that luxury when it comes to dean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i have to fix it for him, i have to protect him always

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and I can't be angry at you for that  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because I love Dean  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and if I was in your situation..... I would probably be reacting a lot worse.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean is important  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and if keeping him safe means keeping me at arm’s length  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** then do  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I promise you, I haven't cheated

 **[iwishiwasdead]** okay  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** sorry for being an asshole  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** except not really cause i'm protective of my brother  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i...  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i love you dude

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I love you too  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I feel like I should clarify after all the shit earlier  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I love you like a friend

 **[iwishiwasdead]** fdkfdjfd  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah same  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we tried that lol  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** didn't work out

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah it really didn't  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** probably because we both liked each other’s siblings  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and we are just friends.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yepppp  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** that would be it  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we'll figure this out, okay?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i wont keep you away from dean forever

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** thank you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** we just need to figure out what's going on  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and why Meg is lying  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and what's with the videos

 **[iwishiwasdead]** yeah  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** it's hard to ignore video evidence lol

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** can you send those videos  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not going to force you to watch them  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I need to check their validity

 **[iwishiwasdead]** {attachment: crowstielsextape.vid}  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** other ones in the gc  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and i have not watched that  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i won't even go NEAR that

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah I don't blame you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** but I will  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** because if it's less than PG it's fake

 **[iwishiwasdead]** welp have fun with that  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** in the meantime i have a brother to talk to

_**we traded closets** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]**

_Friday Jan 3 - 20:39_

**[iwishiwasdead]** sorry about this dude

 **[imbatman]** which part?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** the... all of it part  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i don't even know how to navigate this minefield  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _i want to trust them so badly_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but I _can't_

 **[imbatman]** yeah  
 **[imbatman]** most of me is just screaming  
 **[imbatman]** "why would they cheat on you!?"  
 **[imbatman]** and I want to believe that part  
 **[imbatman]** but there's a tiny part just saying  
 **[imbatman]** "why wouldn't they"  
 **[imbatman]** and for some reason I can't quite ignore that bit.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I-  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** Dean if they cheated on you it has nothing to do with _you_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and everything to do with _them_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you gotta know that

 **[imbatman]** you say that  
 **[imbatman]** but it's not true  
 **[imbatman]** because if I was good enough, then they wouldn't cheat

 **[iwishiwasdead]** _you are good enough_  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you are literally the best brother i can imagine having  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and seriously, if they cheat on you its because they're a damn idiot  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** if they cheated on you then it has everything to do with the fact that they want to give up the best thing that's ever happened to them  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** and that's their choice ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[imbatman]** I kinda know  
 **[imbatman]** but I can't quite believe that it's on them  
 **[imbatman]** because it's the same for everyone  
 **[imbatman]** if someone leaves, it's because I wasn't good enough to keep them around.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** Dean that's me too  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you know it is  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** that's just part of being us  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but you know what?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** depression can suck a dick

 **[imbatman]** yeah it really can

 **[iwishiwasdead]** I LOVE YOU  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SO FUCK EVERYBODY ELSE RIGHT

 **[imbatman]** RIGHT  
 **[imbatman]** but no

 **[imbatman]** because Gabe's great  
 **[imbatman]** and I still love Cas.......

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i know  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but when it comes down to it its always been you and me vs the world  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SCOTT PILGRIM: THE SEQUEL  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** SAM AND DEAN VS. THE WORLD  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** NOW WITH SUPERNATURAL CREATURES AND SALT GUNS

 **[imbatman]** where are we getting salt guns from?  
 **[imbatman]** scrap that  
 **[imbatman]** what supernatural creatures are we fighting with these salt guns

 **[iwishiwasdead]** idk  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** it sounded cool  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** like ghosts and stuff

 **[imbatman]** yeah that does sound cool  
 **[imbatman]** I could imagine us going around killing shit

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i know right?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** driving around the country in Baby  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** just  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** saving people? hunting shit?  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we could do it

 **[imbatman]** yeah  
 **[imbatman]** we would need something to hunt though

 **[iwishiwasdead]** hmmmmmmm  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** what could we hunt  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** {openmouth} OMG  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i was reading about this thing the other day its called a woman in white  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** basically women whose husbands cheated on them they go blindly insane for a minute and they kill their children and then themselves and then they haunt the area near where they died killing unfaithful dudes

 **[imbatman]** yes!  
 **[imbatman]** we could go from place to place hunting urban myths  
 **[imbatman]** and obviously the cliché ones like vampires and werewolves.  
 **[imbatman]** thanks Sam  
 **[imbatman]** you're always good at getting my mind of shit  
 **[imbatman]** but we do need to figure out what is going on  
 **[imbatman]** because if they really did cheat on me  
 **[imbatman]** I don't know what I'll do

 **[iwishiwasdead]** well whatever happens  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** you won't have to do it alone

 **[imbatman]** yeah I know  
 **[imbatman]** I also know that you and Gabe will murder Cas  
 **[imbatman]** if it's all true

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you bet your gorgeous transmasc ass we will  
 **[iwishiwasdead]**  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but seriously i love the shit out of you

 **[imbatman]**  
 **[imbatman]** love you too

 **[iwishiwasdead]** good

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]**

_Saturday Jan 4 - 09:13_

**[babyinatrenchcoat]** okay guys this supposed 'sex tape' is totally fake  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it was downloaded from a porn site  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and the other video of us kissing is from three years ago

 **[imbatman]** really?  
 **[imbatman]** so Meg went to all that effort to fake it all?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** why would Meg do that?  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you two broke up ages ago  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** she's never acted like she wants you back.

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** it could well be because Meg hates you  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** she could just want us to break up so you're miserable

 **[imbatman]** that's true  
 **[imbatman]** but I've also never seen her put in this much effort into anything  
 **[imbatman]** does she really hate me _that_ much

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** i hate to say it but  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yes she does

 **[imbatman]** why?  
 **[imbatman]** I physically can't think of anything I could have done to make her hate me that much.  
 **[imbatman]** like...... I've been an asshole  
 **[imbatman]** but surely not that bad?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I mean.......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** idk......  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** you are very assholey to Meg

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** Dean  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** the entire time we were dating you sent her anonymous hate mail  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you egged her house  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** _you tp'd her house_  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and besides, she just hates you because i prefer you to her  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and she can't handle being second choice in anything

 **[imbatman]** that's a good point......  
 **[imbatman]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
 **[imbatman]** you can't blame me though  
 **[imbatman]** she was dating my best friend  
 **[imbatman]** and she's a bitch

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** please your problem with her had nothing to do with the fact that she was dating your best friend

_babyinatrenchcoat added iwishiwasdead to the chat_

**[iwishiwasdead]** and everything to do with the fact that she was dating the guy youre crushing on

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** welcome back sam

 **[imbatman]** hey!  
 **[imbatman]** it was partly because she was dating my best friend  
 **[imbatman]** it was just mainly that I had a crush on you  
 **[imbatman]** also hey Sammi

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** hey Sam!

 **[iwishiwasdead]** hi guys  
 **[imbatman]** go read up?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** i know, dean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** cas i'm sorry for being a shitty friend  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i'm not sorry for having priorities  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** but i'm sorry for being a bad friend  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i love you

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** don't worry  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** no problems here  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I wouldn't call you a shitty friend.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you were a bit rude, but no grudges held  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I would do the same for Gabe.  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]**

 **[iwishiwasdead]** you're way too nice for Dean  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** or me  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** how did you ever date either of us????

 **[imbatman]** hey!!!

 **[iwishiwasdead]** fdkfdfdsk so we're good?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** yeah we're good  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** also I dated you and I'm dating Dean because you two are amazing  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm sure Gabe will back me with this one

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** YUPPPPPPP  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** I have the best best friend  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** and the best girlfriend.

 **[iwishiwasdead]**  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** y'all are too nice to me  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i love u guys

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** love you too!!  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]**  
  


 **[ttttttt-trickster]** love you!!  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]**

 **[imbatman]** love you Sammi

_**the cis people suck club** _ **  
Members:  
Dean Winchester [imbatman]  
Castiel Novak [babyinatrenchcoat]  
Gabriel Novak [ttttttt-trickster]  
Sam Winchester [iwishiwasdead]**

 _Sunday Jan 5 - 09:13_  
 **[imbatman]** i think sammi and i should run two separate trans support groups  
 **[imbatman]** mine can be called 'dudes with boobs' and hers can be called 'chicks with dicks'

 **[iwishiwasdead]** omg  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** what's Gabe's?

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** mine can be.....  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** people who are people.  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[iwishiwasdead]** 'nbs with junk'?

 **[imbatman]** 'non-intersex people'?

 **[iwishiwasdead]** Cas's can be 'nonhumans who exist'  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** cause there's no way in Hell Cas is a human

 **[ttttttt-trickster]** can't argue with that  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** then again.....  
 **[ttttttt-trickster]** are we sure Cas even exists?

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** fun fact  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** I'm not human  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** and I don't exist.

 **[iwishiwasdead]**  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i dated someone whos not real  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** are you a figment of my imagination??  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** _are Dean and i sharing an imagination???????_

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** you will never know  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** am I a figment of your imagination?  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** are we all just figments of Gabe's imagination  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** who knows.

 **[iwishiwasdead]** omg u rite  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** we're all living in Gabe's brain

 **[imbatman]** _SHOOKETH_

**[iwishiwasdead]**

**[ttttttt-trickster]** i'd just like to say that i love you dumb bitches

 **[babyinatrenchcoat]** love you too  
 **[babyinatrenchcoat]**

 **[imbatman]** yeah. We are dumb bitches  
 **[imbatman]** we all are  
 **[imbatman]** that's why we get along so well

**[iwishiwasdead]**

**[iwishiwasdead]** pretty much  
 **[iwishiwasdead]** i love you too babe


End file.
